The Swamp Witch's Pride
by AlexSnape-36
Summary: Severus Snape is a player who is about to get played. There's only one person that can redeem him now. She needs him to help her survive his master, but will she let him?And can he help her overcome her past enough to get her to help him? REVIEW!
1. Prolog When Pigs Grow Wings

Prolog: When Pigs Grow Wings

"Severus, don't you think it's wrong for you to be out with all those women?" Minerva pleads, trying to talk him out of going to meet the prostitute he'd hired.

"I see nothing wrong with it. If they're foolish enough to offer themselves in such a way then they deserve to be taken advantage of." He snaps. "Besides, after the hell I went through for the sake of the Order during the war, I think the wizarding world owes me the opportunity to enjoy myself."

"And what happens when you find a young woman who catches your interest on a more personal level?" Albus's portrait points out, "How do you think she'll feel, knowing you shared yourself with so many other women? You'll have nothing to offer her."

"I'm not surprised." Severus sneers, "Even in death you can't mind your own bloody business."

"He has a point, Severus." Minerva insists, "You'll fall in love someday."

"Yes," he returns sarcastically, "when pigs grow wings and fly."

Severus confidently makes his way into Knockturn Alley and into the third building on his right, emerging into a dimly lit pub. Looking around, he catches sight of a woman with fiery red hair that almost comes to life in the flickering light from the well stoked fireplace. He approaches her and sits down across from her without bothering to wait for an invitation. She studies him carefully.

"Did you bring the money?" she demands.

"And the polyjuice potion." He confirms.

She smirks and pushes her drink towards him. "Finish my firewhiskey and we'll go somewhere a bit more private." She requests.

Severus downs her drink quickly and sits the glass back down. His breath catches in his chest and panic grips him as his vision goes blurry. The room starts spinning as he rises to his feet

…and collapses.


	2. Vacation

Chapter One: Vacation

"I'm telling you Sir, the woman isn't a danger to anyone!" Miguel snaps in frustration. He pushes his dirty blonde hair out of his blue eyes, holding the minister's gaze determinedly.

"And I really think we should tell her who we really are." Charlie agrees, twirling her strawberry blonde hair casually around her finger and leaning back in her chair, her hazel eyes almost revealing her anger towards him.

"And I'm telling you to stick with the mission. How do we know she won't turn evil after we set her loose on the wizarding world?" the Minister of Magic objects.

"You didn't even look at the other girl the prophesy could have been about!" Miguel points out, "For all we know, it was the other girl and she's about to give us hell! Wouldn't we be better off doing our usual jobs as aurors?"

"Absolutely not! If you can't handle the job, I'll find someone else to do it!" the minister snaps.

"We're not saying we can't handle it. We're saying it's pointless, and I have a way to prove she's not a danger to us." Charlie offers. She continues before the Minister can reply. "I have a friend coming to visit us in a few days before leaving for France. Let her go with him. If it works out, we tell her the truth. If not, then we'll deal with the consequences. My friend is perfectly capable of handling her and would contact me immediately should she start doing anything suspicious. She won't be around much magic, but she will be away from her 'bodyguards', which will give us a stable scenario to see how she'd do on her own."

"You're not going to drop this are you?" the minister sighs.

"Not even if you fire us." Miguel agrees daringly. "I know what we're doing is wrong. She has the right to learn magic and create a life for herself in the wizarding world."

The minister studies them for a moment before finally giving in. "Alright, but if she hurts anyone, I'm placing the blame on you two."

Charlie smirks.

"Jake has agreed to take you to France with him, Jenna." Charlie informs me.

"When did we have that conversation? Because I don't remember wanting to go in the first place." I frown at her.

"Oh, be sensible." Miguel urges me, "You need the vacation. Besides, it'll be fun."

"I barely know him!" I object, sending Jake an apologetic glance for my forwardness.

He laughs at my panicked expression. "I'd take care of you, love. You wouldn't have to worry about that."

"I grew up with Jake." Charlie assures me, "He's harmless. Besides, you've never been out of London. It'll be an adventure."

I hesitate before finally giving in. "I suppose I would like to go to France…why don't you come, too."

Jake's eyes darken for a moment before he cuts in rather sharply, "They have to work. Don't you, Charlie?"

"You know we do, Jenna. We'd come with you if we could. Maybe next time we can get some time off from the ministry." Miguel agrees, studying Jake hesitantly. After a moment, he looks away, thinking the darkness had just been his imagination.

"Alright," I agree. "I'll go."


	3. This Isn't France

Chapter Two: This Isn't France

"What part of France are we staying at?" I question, frowning out the window at the swamplands surrounding the car.

"It's just this estate up ahead." Jake answers, smiling at me.

An uneasy feeling settles over me as we pass through a large gateway. After another five minutes, we pull into a long driveway. He gets out of the car and goes around to open my door.

"Follow me," he requests"and stay close. There are a lot of dangerous creatures in a swamp like this."

I follow him into the old Victorian style, two-story house. He stops in the main hallway to speak with a woman with red hair and green eyes. I study my surroundings carefully. The hall is dimly lit, casting an unnatural shadow over everything. The dark brown wood the house seemed to be made out of didn't help any. A human figure, cloaked in black to the point that none of his skin can be seen, stands motionless a few feet behind the woman.

"Jenna," Jake says, catching my attention, "I have a job to do. You have fun."

He moves past me through the open door, not bothering to shut it behind him. I watch him get into his car and drive away, the uneasy feeling in my chest intensifying.

I flinch, startled, as the woman lets out a high pitched laugh. "Jenna," she coos, "this isn't France."

I back away from her slowly." What do you mean?" I frown, "Where did Jake go?"

She moves sideways, stepping out of the way of the cloaked figure. "Reveal yourself." She orders.

I gasp as the figure pulls off its outer cloak, revealing a creature with shiny, almost plant like green skin, long oily grey hair, and black human looking eyes. It stares at me curiously, before jerking its gaze back to the other woman.

"Kill her." The woman smirks, as if she found the thought amusing.

Before watching to see what it would do, I turn around and flee the house, instinctively ignoring the path that Jake's car had gone, and racing down another path entirely. It doesn't take me long to realize the creature has every intent to do what the woman had asked. It chases me down an old path leading into the woods, taking the turns faster and more easily than I can. After a few minutes I take my mind off of the creature following me and start focusing on my breathing, willing myself to keep going despite the pain in my chest and my shortness of breath.

Not watching where I'm going, I cry out as I trip over an old log, twisting my ankle and falling to the ground, hitting my head on a nearby tree. My vision blurs and I black out.


	4. A Different Sort of Monstrocity

Chapter Three: A Different sort of Monstrosity

I groan inwardly as I wake up, the events of the previous day coming back to me far too quickly than I'd have liked. My body aches in places I didn't know I had, and my head hurts like it got hit with a rock. I take a deep breath, letting out slowly before opening my eyes. I might as well try to figure out where the bloody hell I am.

I gasp as my eyes green eyes meet with the black ones of the creature who'd been trying to kill me yesterday. I quickly push myself into a sitting position, my ankle protesting painfully against the movement as I try to move away. It grabs my leg with one hand, studying my fearful gaze carefully before turning its attentions to my ankle. I try to kick him with my other foot, but he grabs that one as well, muttering something under his breath. He releases me and I try to move away, but my legs seem to be pinned to the ground.

"Please let me go!" I beg.

It ignores me, running its fingers down my sprained ankle and muttering again. After a moment my ankle glows a bright blue and the pain vanishes. The creature immediately stands up and takes a few steps back as I regain the ability to move my legs.

I meet it gaze curiously. Either I'm mad, or it helped me… with my luck its more than likely both.

He holds my gaze, watching me closely. "Aren't you going to run now?" It questions in an obviously male, silky voice.

"Aren't you going to kill me?" I counter wearily.

He remains tormentingly silent for a long moment before replying, "No."

"Then I have no reason to run." I point out cautiously.

"Then come with me." He requests.

"To where, and for what purpose." I demand hesitantly.

"To somewhere safe, because it's not safe out here and you obviously intend to stay alive for as long as possible." He answers simply.

He turns around and moves further into the swamp, not bothering to wait to see if I'll follow.

Going against my better judgment, I stand up and follow him through the swamp. After several minutes, we arrive at a building that looks like an old, empty warehouse.

I follow him inside. He shuts the door behind us and locks it with a long silver chain before moving to sit down against the wall.

I study my surroundings. The room takes up what looks to be the entire first floor. It's surprisingly clean, but also unfurnished. The only thing here is a metal staircase that leads up to a balcony like hallway on the second floor. There are three doors on the second floor, and all three of them are shut.

I look back at the creature, who'd closed his eyes, making himself look almost fragile in a human sort of way.

"May I ask you a question?" I request uncertainly, keeping my distance.

"Anything," It agrees, opening its eyes, but not meeting my gaze. Instead he stares straight ahead.

'If you weren't going to hurt me, then why did you chase me?" I ask.

"Trust me; had I found you yesterday, you would be dead now." he answers, brutally honest.

"I don't understand." I reply simply.

"It's very complicated." He admits.

"I fancy myself intelligent." I insist, "Try me."

He smirks in amusement. "You? Intelligent?" he mocks, "You're speaking a bit highly of yourself for a woman who doesn't know she's a witch, don't you think?"

"I'm a what?" I demand, shocked.

"A witch…though how you haven't noticed yet is beyond me." He answers, finally meeting my gaze.

"And what are you?" I prod, unsure of whether or not to believe him.

"What does it look like I am?" he snaps, suddenly angry," I'm a monster. I'm a slave at her beck and call. The magics she's cast on me force me to do her bidding. That's why I chased you. However, you managed to lose me, and kept me looking for you long enough for her magics to weaken. Her powers aren't strong…not yet. If I'm unable to do her bidding in a certain time period, then her power over me will wear off, and I'll be free to make my own decisions about whether or not to carry out the task. That's why I didn't kill you. Because I chose not to…Lucky for you, I also chose to continue looking for you. If she'd found you alive, I imagine you'd look like me right about now. She kills the muggles who are foolish enough to come here. However, your magical potential would be quite another story."

"I get the feeling that you used to be…like me."I murmur, choosing my words carefully.

"No," he answers simply, "and yes."

He's silent for a long moment before continuing.

"I was human, I was finally free. I took that for granted. I didn't look like this. I was a wizard. You haven't even discovered your abilities. I, on the other hand, mastered mine." He answers, a look of hopelessness and despair clouding his eyes for a moment before vanishing.

"How do you know…?" I ask curiously.

"What? That you're a witch? One of the powers I acquired in this form is the ability to see certain things about anyone within one hundred feet of me. I can see your potential and that you've yet to realize its existence. I see the magics you cannot." He smirks, "You'd be a fairly talented potions mistress, and you'd enjoy charms. You'd make a powerful witch if you knew you were one. That knowledge has been kept hidden from you. I can't tell how or why, though. I can also sense a bit of your emotion. Though that power is significantly weakens through its restrictions. If there is more than one person in the room, that of the person closer often comes in clearer than the others in the room, more often than not making my unable to clearly sense the others. However, sense you're the only person here… you're not sure whether or not to believe me, or even whether it's safe to be around me. You're tired, and sore…and curious. You almost trust me, but not quite."

My eyes widen in shock.

He smirks again before adding, "…and I just proved to you that I'm not lying to you about my abilities. And before you ask, I can turn that particular power on and off, and no, I do not intend to use it to invade your privacy."

"…Does she want me because I'm a witch?" I ask, still not quite sure that I actually am.

"No," he answers hesitantly,"…she wants you because she thinks you'll set me free, turn me back into a human."

"And how would I go about doing that?" I prod.

"Please don't ask me that question." He mutters, looking away.

"Why not? Don't you want out from under her control?" I ask in surprise.

"Of course I do, but I very seriously doubt your willingness to participate in such an act." He sneers.

"I'll do anything… in exchange for you showing me the way out of here." I try to tempt him.

"Always a catch isn't there." He replies, "You should learn not to make promises you can't keep."

"I can keep it." I insist.

"Oh, really? So you're going to fuck me just to get out of here?" he snaps, his gaze suddenly turning cold and boring into mine.

I quickly take a step back, startled.

"Yes," he says, running his gaze down my body. "That's what I thought."

He leans his head back against the wall and stares straight ahead again, determined not to look at me.

"I'm the swamp witch's pride and joy." He says bitterly," She's made the premises so that it won't allow anyone with my…anatomy through the gates, and that's the only way out of here. I can take you to the gate, but after that you're on your own. We'll go just as soon as the gatekeeper leaves his post."

"What's to stop her from coming after me while I'm here?" I question.

"The fact that she doesn't know you're here." He snaps," If she comes for a visit I can hide you in a storage room upstairs. She doesn't know it's there. There's a hole on place on the door where you can look out, but she can't look in, and the door is actually a part of the wall. It can't be seen from the room. You can stay there until its safe. If she tell me to kill you, you shouldn't have too hard of a time pushing me out the window in the room upstairs."

I raise my eyebrows.

"Put me out of my misery." He says, noticing my expression.

"Either way it doesn't look to good for you." I murmur, studying him.

"Either way, it wouldn't turn out too good for me anyways, even if I get you out of here. After all, the only way to return me to my human for is…and I'm not the most attractive man in either form. I can't see you changing your mind any time soon." He replies.

I look away, unable to meet his gaze.

"Do you have a name? I'm Jenna Demarko" I request uneasily.

"Severus Snape."


	5. Breakfast

Chapter Four: Breakfast

The next morning I wake up with what feels like a light blanket over me, and for a moment I almost believe I'm back at home…that the entire thing had been a bad dream. Reality quickly sets in on me and I jump up from the floor and start pacing, unsure of what to do. After a moment, I stumble clumsily over something, and, after catching my balance, glare down at the perpetrator. It hadn't been a blanket…it was his cloak that I was covering with. It had been a cold night last night, and I'm almost touched by his consideration. I sigh in frustration and glance over at his sleeping form. 'Touched' isn't exactly what I need to be feeling right now, especially for a man who probably has every intention of raping me before I leave hear. My stomach growls, demanding my attention. I need to eat before I try to decide what else to do. I quickly make my way to the door only to find it locked. I shake it, suddenly frustrated, and it rattles loudly, the sound nearly echoing off the walls.

"It's locked" a voice behind me says in amusement.

"Obviously," I snap, turning to face him."You locked me in?" I demand in annoyance.

"No," he answers carefully, "I locked them out."

"Where did you intend to go?" he questions after a moment.

"I'm hungry." I answer honestly.

"Upstairs," he replies lying back down, but still meeting my gaze. "I'll cook breakfast. There's also brandy in one of the cabinets."

I nod and make my way upstairs, expecting a room similar to the one downstairs. The first two doors are locked. The third one opens easily and I go in. My lips part in surprise, finding the room well furnished.

"Like my home?" he asks from behind me, leaning against the door frame.

"Why didn't we sleep up here?" I question.

"Are you implying you wouldn't mind sharing my bed after what you found out yesterday? You would trust me not to take advantage of you while you slept?" he answers, pointing out my distrust, and referencing my earlier thoughts.

"You have a point." I reply.

"Feel free to sit where you wish." He offers, moving to start breakfast." What do you want to eat?"

"There's not much of a menu in a swamp is there?" I mutter.

"You're forgetting who I am… she doesn't starve me. I can cook pretty much anything." He returns.

"I'll eat anything right about now." I answer, sitting down on the bed, which looks like the only expensive thing in the room. "I haven't eaten since day before yesterday."

He goes silent and starts cooking.

I hesitate before deciding to try to talk to him. "I see you've spent most of your money on the bed." I point out, trying to sound casual.

"And when, pray tell, did I have the opportunity to go into a town? I'd like to know when, exactly, I missed my chance to escape." He asks sarcastically.

"She bought it." I frown.

"Though I do wish I got paid for this. It might make it more bearable." He mutters, obviously not keen on the subject.

I prod anyways.

"Why would she buy you an expensive bed and not spend much on any of your other things?" I ask curiously.

"There is at least one person who seems to find this form…attractive…" he answers hesitantly, making a point not to meet my gaze.

"…She rapes you?" I murmur in shocked realization.

"Rarely." He replies bitterly."For the most part, I'm only forced to pleasure her. Though she considers me her chosen mate, she rarely orders me to go that far with her. Not that that makes it any better. I have little self control. She doesn't even have to say it. If I know what she wants, the her magics take over and I'm forced to attempt whatever it is that she wishes for me to do… and I'm forced to pretend to enjoy it."

"How can you pleasure a woman without-"

He interrupts me. "You're a virgin?" he demands," No offense intended, but your innocence is surprising. I'd have thought you'd have a lover."

"I'm not virgin." I answer hesitantly," Just inexperienced. My previous lover didn't bother with anything past taking what he wanted from me. I caught him in my home with…"

"Another woman, "he finishes for me.

"Yes." I continue finally, "In the living room, on the table. I live in a flat with four friends, two of them guys who'd sworn up and down that he'd been with other women. I never believed them because they could never offer me any proof. I guess I got it. It was the first thing we saw when we got home. He tried to kill me when I told him we were finished. My friends fought him off. My pride was injured more than anything else.

"He's mad…insane." He says smoothly.

"I'm mad." I mutter.

""You may be mad for putting up with someone who refuses to pleasure you…to treat you the way you deserve, but he's mad for letting you slip through his fingers." He objects.

"Really? And I suppose you'd treat a woman differently?" I demand doubtfully.

"At the moment I don't really have a choice do I?" he points out.

"But if you did? If you were free again, with someone else?" I prod on.

"Who else," he asks, raising his eyebrows.

I study him for a moment before answering." What it was me?"

He freezes and after a moment looks up at me, meeting my gaze. For a moment I can't see green skin or grey hair…just his dark eyes, searching me as though trying to see into my soul. Sensing my refusal to let my guard down, he turns back to what he's doing, putting the food on two plates before bringing them to the table and sitting down. I move to sit across from him, but don't touch the food.

"You must be starving." He says almost questioningly, "I didn't poison it, if that's what you're afraid of."

"I can't stay locked up here all day." I murmur.

"Neither can I…I've tried. It's not all swamp. Part of it's a forest. There's a river and a lake nearby. We'll go to one or the other after breakfast if you like. Her power is weak outside of the swamp. Also, I'll unlock the other two doors. One of them is my library; the other is a potions lab. Feel free to browse the library. You may find it rather interesting, witch."

I hesitate before repeating, "What if it were me?"

He holds my gaze, searching my eyes briefly one last time before replying, "Then I would be ashamed to treat you the way he did. I would seek your pleasure just as eagerly as my own…and not just with sex…" he answers finally, "Then again, it's been…a while. I can see myself easily losing control with you." He smirks before adding, "Willingly."

I look down at my food, unable to meet his gaze any longer. He studies me carefully.

""I swore to myself that I'd never sleep with anyone again." I inform him, "That I'd never let anyone use me like that again."

"Pity," he murmurs running his gaze down my body. I can almost feel his gaze on my hips and legs, as though he could see through the table. "One could only imagine what pleasure you could bring with your body…few are gifted with such a…form. And we don't all take advantage of women in such a way. Even when I'd hire…prostitutes" he hesitates on the word, studying my gaze carefully for a reaction before he continues, "I made sure they got just as much out of it as I did."

I narrow my eyes at him. "You never answered my first question, you know." I point out.

"Remind me, what exactly was your first question?"He asks.

"How do you pleasure a woman without sleeping with her?"

He studies me for a moment before replying uncertainly, "I suppose letting me show you would be out of the question?"

I lower my gaze to my food. "Forget it." I snap harshly, before picking up my fork and starting in.

"Forgive me. I shouldn't have suggested it." He apologizes quickly.

I hear more than see his pained expression. I look up at him hesitantly, unsure of what to say.

He holds my gaze for a moment, noticing my hesitancy. "Perhaps you shouldn't be so quick to reject…?" he murmurs.

I frown.

"I won't hurt you…and I won't force myself on you. As a matter of fact, I won't even remove my clothing." He pauses a moment before adding, "You can trust me, Jenna. Why not let me satisfy your curiosity?"

I slowly nod against my better judgment. "Alright…I'll let you show me."

"Eat first." He requests, "You'll need your strength if we are to get you through the gate."

I push my plate back away from me rather unwillingly. I'd eaten very little, but I took me time, stalling.

Severus studies me from across the table, noting my reluctance.

"I won't do this against your will…are you quite sure?" he questions, a bitter disappointment flashing across his face and disappearing just as quickly.

"Of course," I agree forcibly.

"You're lying to me." he snaps.

"Just do it, Severus…please?" I request

He frowns, but nods and stands up, waving his hand. The table clears itself and the dishes are instantly clean.

"Lie down on the bed." He requests.

I nervously stand up and do as he says, not meeting his gaze.

He sits down next to me, one hand taking the liberty of running down my body before he unfastens my pants. My breath catches in my chest and in a moment of panic I push his hands away and quickly move off the end of the bed, pausing only when I reach the door.

"I…" I stutter, "I…I can't"

He holds my gaze, cloaking his emotions, not saying a word. I run out the door and down the stairs, making my way to the entrance. I'd forgotten that the door was locked. I shake the door, rattling it again, unable to get it open. I look back up toward the room, only to see Severus studying me from the balcony.

"Stay out of the swamp." He demands before waving a stick at the door, unlocking it.

I glance back at the man turned monster one last time before running outside and into the woods.


	6. Swimming

Chapter Five: Swimming

_**Two Weeks Later**_

"You seem to enjoy this lake." Severus says, coming up behind me.

I whirl around to face him. I hadn't heard him approach. "It's pretty." I agree after a moment. "Come to watch me stare at the water?"

"You've been gone three hours. I thought it best I check on you." He explains, "…and it dawned on me that I never apologized for the situation I put you in the day…" he breaks off. He's good at a lot of things, but apologizing isn't one of them.

I shake my head. "I asked you to do it. I shouldn't have left."

"If I recall correctly, I was the one who made the suggestion." He objects.

"In answer to my question," I argue.

I turn back around and move closer to the water before I start removing my clothing.

"What are you doing?" he demands.

"Going for a swim, I'm tired of just staring." I answer, facing him as I remove the last of my clothing, "Why don't you join me?"

"I…don't think that's a good idea." He objects, slightly breathless, his eyes taking me in nevertheless. He quickly turns his back to me, as though just catching himself staring at me.

"It didn't seem to bother you when you were trying to get in my pants." I snap, almost feeling rejected. "As a matter of fact, you seemed quite eager to get me out of these clothes."

"I try to make a point of not making the same mistake twice. I was a fool to attempt to seduce you." He returns in the same tone, "And 'as a matter of fact' you fled from me in fear."

"Severus…you're a monster." I stutter in a poor attempt to explain myself.

"I'm am perfectly aware of the way I look, thanks…and judging by your reaction to my touch, I shall remain this way." He snarls, trying to mask the despair in his voice with anger.

"I won't be the last woman to end up here." I attempt to convince both him and myself.

"You're the first in five years." He informs me.

"How long have you been here?" I ask curiously.

"Five years," he answers after a moment, turning around, but forcing his gaze to remain on mine "I've been stuck like this for five years."

I look away and turn back to the water, climbing up onto a nearby boulder. After a moment, I jump in. I stay under for a moment and come back up gasping, clinging to the boulder, the water coming up to just below my shoulders.

"The water feels great…join me? Please?"I request again.

He steps up onto the boulder, looking down at me. "I refuse to accept your invitation." He answers calmly.

"Either join me willingly, or I'll pull you in." I threaten.

"You will not." He replies in mock annoyance.

I jump half way out of the water, much to his surprise, and grab his ankles before he can move away.

"You will release me." He demands, his gaze falling to my chest for a split second before returning to my face.

"Of course I will." I agree, "Just as soon as you get in the water."

"I won't." he objects again.

I attempt to pull at his ankles, but he stands firm.

After a moment I sink back into the water, letting him go but slowly coming to a decision. If I can't pull him in, I'd just make him an offer he can't refuse…judging by the way he's been looking at me.

"Come into the water with me and I'll let you give me a kiss."

I tempt him.

"Will you?" he asks, raising his eyebrows.

I nod, studying him.

He hesitates before asking, "What sort of a kiss, exactly?"

"Any sort you want," I offer. I hesitate a moment before adding, "Just so long as it's on a part of me that's above the water."

After a moment, he lowers himself onto the boulder and starts taking his shoes off. "I think I'll take you up on that." He agrees finally.

After taking his shoes off he puts his puts his feet in the water and starts to slide in.

"No." I object quickly.

He looks up at me, studying me wearily.

"You have to take your clothes off…all of them." I explain quickly, not wanting him to think I'd changed my mind.

"Jenna, I don't think-"he starts to object.

"Take them off, or stay out of the water." I threaten playfully.

"I thought you wanted me in the water?" He points out.

"I thought you wanted a kiss?" I counter. "The only way to get one is to get in the water, and to do that you'll have to take your clothes off."

He narrows his eyes at me. "And I get any sort of kiss so long as that part of you is above the water line?"

I nod.

He sighs and closes his eyes for a moment. "Then you must agree not to react harshly should I become….aroused."

I study him for a moment's hesitation. He meets my gaze. "Agreed."

He magically removes his clothing and quickly slips into the water, refusing to allow me to get a good look at him. He holds my gaze as I move towards him, stopping just out of reach.

"Above the water line," I remind him, hesitantly.

"Do you not trust me to hold to the terms of our agreement?" he questions, studying me. "I can get out just as easily as I got in."

"I trust you." I assure him quickly, closer to him.

He pushes the hair out of my face, moving his mouth close to mine, his lips part, but not touching me. He does the same thing to my neck and shoulder. Much to my surprise, the movements make me want him to kiss me. He moves his mouth back up to mine, as though to repeat the action and I break the distance, pressing my lips to his. He freezes, surprised, but quickly overcomes it and presses back. He lets his hands fall to my waist, pulling me closer before prodding my lips with his tongue, wanting to deepen the kiss, but leaving the choice in my hands. I wrap my arms around his shoulders, parting my lips for him. He quickly accepts the invitation and slips his tongue into my mouth, rubbing it against mine. I moan softly and he lets his mouth fall to my neck, teasing with his teeth and tongue. After a moment, he gives my shoulder the same attention. His hands suddenly tighten around my waist and he turns us around so that I'm against the rock, lifting me so that the water only comes up to just below my chest.

"What are you doing?" I gasp.

"Kissing what's above the water line." He smirks, nuzzling my breast.

"You cheated!" I point out.

"I do that sometimes." He returns."You have the most beautiful body."

I start to protest, but he cuts me off by taking one of my nipples between his teeth. I gasp as he teases it with his tongue, as his hands fall lower, careful to stay on my hips. I wrap my arms around his shoulders, tangling one hand in his hair. I can feel his arousal against my leg, his cock getting hard as he moves his mouth to my other breast. I rub my knee against his erection, teasing him. His hips jerk towards me, feeling as though a bolt of electricity had gone through him.

"Don't do that!" he snarls angrily, slamming my back against the boulder and dropping me in the water and he pushes himself away from me.

"I'm sorry!" I apologize quickly, shaken by his sudden anger. I press myself back against the rock, away from him, watching him cautiously.

He runs his fingers through his hair, breathing heavily.

"I won't do it again." I promise.

A chill goes through him at the sound of the words and the realization that he's pushing me further away from him.

"I can't guarantee that I'll have full control over my actions." He explains quickly. "You can't play with me like that and not expect me to want you more than you're willing to give. I told you I could lose control with you…I meant it."

I remain silent, unsure of how to answer him.

He frowns; regret flashing in his eyes for a moment. "I think it's time to go back."

I nod, turning around and climbing out. He follows close behind and I move off the boulder and back over to my clothes. I study him hesitantly before stopping him.

"Show me." I request.

He meets my gaze and raises and eyebrow. It takes a moment for realization to dawn on him.

"I seem to remember you rejecting that idea." He points out.

"I shouldn't have left." I reply, my eyes falling uneasily to his hard cock before darting back up to meet his gaze.

He hesitates. "You want me to touch you?" he asks, holding my gaze.

"I want to know how one pleases a woman without shagging her." I agree with a small smirk, "Can you show me, or have you lost the ability?"

He approaches me slowly, studying me. With a wave of his hand, his cloak appears in front of me, spread out on the ground.

"Lie down." He requests, accepting my challenge

I obey him, lying back against his cloak and studying him hesitantly.

"Do you trust me?" he asks, running one hand down my body.

I study him hesitantly, my eyes darting down to his cock for a moment.

He catches my glance and frowns. "Do you trust me not to use it?"

I nod, still uneasy, but determined.

He sighs. "Close your eyes." He instructs.

I frown. "What?"

"Close your eyes." He repeats rubbing his fingers against my center."Pretend I'm someone else."

I close my eyes and try to think of someone else, but the only image that comes into my mind is his eyes. I gasp as he slips a finger inside of me, causing me to arch up into his touch, breathing hard. He explores me, making me slick. After a moment he slips another finger in and starts rubbing the heel of his hand against me as his fingers fuck me. I gasp and moan, pressing up into his touch.

"Fuck," he murmurs as his arousal grows. He grabs his cock with his other hand, rubbing his thumb over its tip. One of the things he hated about his form is that he can get aroused, but isn't physically sensitive enough to get to the point he desires…He can climax, but it's hard to get there, and doesn't feel quite as good as it should.

Hurt flashes across his faces as he notices my eyes closed and realizes exactly what he'd just told me to do. The thought soon vanishes as he slips a third finger in and I start bucking against him. The image of his cock pumping into me comes to life in his mind and he jerks against his hand. He moves onto his knees as he slides his hand down his length and back up again, squeezing it gently…

'_If she can pretend, so can I' _he thinks to himself as he starts moving his hand faster, keeping his eyes on my face and both of his hands at work. He throws his head back and gasps as he comes into his hand at the same time I do his fingers.


	7. A Visit From the Gatekeeper

Chapter Six: A Visit from the Gatekeeper

Severus Snape leans wearily back against the wall. He'd put Jenna into his bed upstairs. She'd been exhausted after he'd finished with her. A mixture of curiosity and anger had settled over him, despite his insistence that he had no right to be. Ha had, after all, instructed her to pretend he was someone else. He could hardly blame her for doing so, regardless of how much he may have wanted to be the source of her reaction. In a way, he supposes he was… but she wasn't thinking of him when he'd done it. It didn't seem right that even when he'd had her, he didn't actually have her.

He growls softly, pushing his fingers through his hair. He at the very least had the right to know who he was supposed to have been. He mentally shakes himself and forces the thought from his mind. The only interest the woman had in him was escaping from him. He'd just have to accept that. The sooner he got her out of his hair, the better.

"I'll be gone for an hour or so tonight. I'm going to check the gate. We wouldn't want to delay your departure any longer than we have to. You are not to leave this room or speak with anyone." He informs me coldly, sitting dinner onto the table.

I nod, studying him and frowning. Something is obviously wrong. He'd barely said anything to me since I woke up.

"Are you ok?" I question.

He raises an eyebrow. "Are you mocking me or is that a serious question?" he sneers.

I send him a glare before starting in on the food. If he wants to be like that then it's not any of my concern.

He doesn't say anything else, but I catch him studying me curiously when he thinks I'm not looking, as though he wants to ask a question, but thinks better of it.

After a few minutes, he pushes his plate back, unable to eat the second half, and leans back in his chair.

I meet his gaze.

"Who was I?" he demands after a moment's hesitation.

I frown. "What do you mean?"

"You know perfectly well what I mean. I instructed you to close your eyes and pretend I was someone else, and I watched you comply. I think I have the right to know who I was supposed to be. You told me you didn't have a lover, so, unless you were lying, you imagined me to be someone you want, but don't necessarily have…tell me who you reacted to in such a way." He snaps calculatingly, studying my expression.

I hesitate before answering. "There was no one else." I admit, "I was thinking of you."

"Do you really expect me to believe that?" he sneers.

I raise an eyebrow. "Can you sense that I'm lying to you?" I snap angrily.

He's silent for a moment before continuing. "I don't understand."

"Your eyes. They're human. You have very…attractive eyes. Besides, it's a bit difficult to think of someone else when there is no one else. I'm not interested in having another relationship…or a one night stand."

He'd been gone for two and a half hours, leaving me with nothing to do but brood. I pace back and forth across the room, letting my mind wonder.

Was it just my imagination, or did Severus seem upset by the thought of me with another man? He was angry; I've no doubt about that, but…

I freeze as realization dawns on me…He'd been jealous…but that would imply that he cares for me…

"Jenna?" a familiar voice murmurs from the doorway. I whirl around to face the intruder.

"Jake!" I screech, flinging myself into his embrace.

"I should have known he'd have you locked up here." He mutters, wrapping his arms around me and giving me a quick hug.

He pulls back far enough to look at me without letting me go.

"What has he done to you?" he demands.

"Who, Severus?" I ask, surprisingly protective of him, "He hasn't hurt me. He's been taking care of me."

He laughs mockingly. "Taking care of you? I'd be surprised if he hasn't raped you by now."

He hesitates, and we both turn towards the door at the sound of footsteps coming up the stairway.

"Jenna, if you wish-"Severus enters the room but freezes as his gaze lands on Jake.

"Ah, so the git hasn't raped you." Jake sneers.

"What are you doing here gatekeeper?" Severus snarls, "Get bored with the swamp witch?"

"What?" I gasp, pulling away from him and back towards Severus.

"He's the gatekeeper," Severus informs me, "The swamp witch's most loyal servant."

"He's lying." Jake says defensively. "He doesn't want you to trust me because he knows I'm your only way out of here."

"Coming from the man who brought you here in the first place," Severus sneers.

"I didn't know the swamp witch was here, but I do now. Come on Jenna, we have to leave…tonight, before something bad happens."Jake urges me. I take a step towards Jake, but Severus grabs my arm, holding me back.

"Use your head, Jenna!" Severus demands, "Have I ever hurt you? I promised you I'd help you leave, but if you go with him you'll end up in a place you don't want to be…just like you did when you arrived here. Where was he when I was forced to chase you, when you needed him?"

"Jenna, you know how I feel about you. I saw it in your eyes when I first saw you. You know I won't let anything hurt you! All he wants is a nice fuck. How do you know he was forced to chase you? How do you know he's not playing you right now…trying to get close to you so that when he goes for what he wants, you won't put up such a fight?" Jake accuses, holding my gaze.

I jerk out of Severus's grasp and move to stand behind Jake. The pained look in Severus's eye cuts though me, and I instantly realize I'd made a mistake.

"Better luck next time, Snivellus!" Jake Sneers in cold triumph, grabbing my and jumping through the window.

Severus angrily stares out the window into the darkness. The sun would be rising in a matter of hours. If the gatekeeper took her to the swamp witch, they'd turn her at dawn…unless they decided to kill her instead.

He'd told her not to speak to anyone! He'd been a fool to think she'd trusted him. It's not his fault she'd gone with the bastard…or so he tries to convince himself. He turns away from the window and slowly looks around his room. A loneliness he hadn't felt in days settles over him like a heavy blanket. He noticed, for the millionth time since he'd arrived here, exactly how alone he is. All of a sudden, the silence is broken by the shrill sound of his name being screamed. He quickly turns back to the window. So he hadn't taken her back to the swamp witch… He hesitates, contemplating whether it's a good idea to go after her. She screams his names again, but this time it's muffled by something. Coming to a quick decision, he quickly grabs his cloak, makes sure he has his wand, and rushes from the building.

I struggle against Jake as he forces me to the ground and rips my shirt open. He quickly muffles my screams for Severus by putting his hand over my mouth. Not that I thought he'd come for me anyways. This was my choice, and he doesn't take rejection well. Jake waves a stick and removed the last of my clothing and his pants before shoving his dick into me, gasping in pleasure as hot tears run down the sides of my face. I make one last attempt to push him away and he grabs my hair, slamming my head into the ground until I stop moving, my vision going blurry.

Out of now where, a shout of 'Sectumsempra' erupts. Jake flies off of me, his chest coated in blood, and onto the ground somewhere out of my range of sight. I'm only vaguely aware of cold hands picking me up as I pass out.


	8. Meaning It

Chapter Seven: Meaning It

I roll over onto my back and blink open my eyes, letting them adjust to the light as memories of the night before flood my mind. I moan and roll back over, facing the wall. Judging by my surroundings, I'm back in the building with Severus.

"You're awake then." The familiar, silky voice says coldly, "How do you feel?"

"Horrible," I mutter.

"I'm afraid you'll have to be a bit more specific than that if I'm to give you what you need." he snaps.

"I need your forgiveness." I reply, rolling over to face him.

"Is that it?" he demands, in the same tone.

"Yes," I answer, holding his gaze, his eyes now guarded.

"Then I'm afraid I can't help you." He sneers coldly, turning around and moving towards the door.

"Severus, I'm sorry!" I say quickly, pleading with him.

"For what?" he snarls angrily, "Disobeying me or getting raped?"

"I'm sorry for not trusting you." I insist, standing up to face him. "I'm sorry for thinking Jake was my friend."

"He quite obviously more than just your friend." He accuses dangerously, "I guess now I know who you were pretending I was that day at the lake, don't I?"

"What upsets you more, Severus, the fact that I was friends with your enemy, or the thought of me with another man?" I demand, throwing my words at him.

"Get out!' he snarls.

"I don't have anywhere else to go!" I object.

"Get. Out." He demands again, his voice low and poisonous.

Frightened by his anger, I quickly leave the building and make my way to the lake.

I'd been here for what felt like hours when I heard movements behind me. I quickly turn to face the intruder, meeting Severus's gaze for a split second before turning back to the lake. He stops a short distance behind me, but makes no move to speak.

"What do you want?" I demand guardedly after a moment.

He doesn't answer, and I turn to face him.

"How did you know?" he demands quietly.

"How did I know what?" I counter.

"What…do you know?" he questions cautiously, unsure of himself now.

"I know that you're a jealous bastard." I answer coldly.

"Do you know _why_ I'm a jealous bastard?" he prods, accepting the insult.

I study him before turning away in answer.

"How did you know?" he demands again.

"You were angry at the thought of me pretending you were someone else…reacting to someone else that way. I may have only been half conscious, but I didn't fail to notice that you nearly killed Jake, and after accusing me of being more than his friend…" I trail off, turning back to face him.

"I was that obvious then? I seem to be losing my touch. I used to be able to guard my emotions to such an extent that most people thought me to be cold and heartless." He says, studying me carefully. "The curse…can't be lifted by just anyone. It has to be someone I'm drawn to. It also has to be a very powerful witch, someone that can undo the swamp witch's spell…"

He hesitates before continuing. "I assure you, my intentions are to get you out of the swamp…I'm fully aware that despite whether or not I'm…attracted to you, nothing can come from this. If you could, perhaps, humor me for a while, I do intend to get you out of here as soon as I possibly can...Can you trust me long enough to let me help you?"

He holds out his hand, an invitation to return to his place.

"I trust you." I agree. And for the first time, I mean it.


	9. Set Me Free

Chapter Eight: Set Me Free

_**Two Weeks Later**_

"Your boyfriend seems to be guarding the gate rather obsessively as of late." Severus mutter, having just returned from checking the gate.

"He was never my boyfriend." I object defensively, not looking up from the potions book I'd been reading for the last hour or so.

"He claimed he loved you, if I recall correctly. Perhaps not in those exact words, but it was very much implied." Severus replies mockingly, sitting down on the other side of the table. I close the book and lay it on the table in front of me, the conversation catching my interest.

"He also claimed he was trying to help me get out of here." I counter.'

"You have a point. However, I question whether you once believed him…before he brought you here." He points out.

"I'd know him for about a week before he brought me here. He was very flirtatious, but he never really implied it…from my point of view. I was never really that interested in him. He was a friend of a friend. They said I needed a vacation. He told them he was going to France. I've never been there, but if this is France, I don't think I'll be coming back anytime soon." I inform him.

"I think we're in still in Britain, actually…somewhere close to London." Severus replies.

I nod and stare down at my book, allowing myself to get lost in thought. Severus has been checking the gate every night since I'd chosen Jake over him, a mistake I'm not likely to make again. Apparently, Jake knows what we're up to, and he's not allowing anyone to slip past him. Severus had gotten caught close to the gate several different times. A few times he didn't make it back until sunrise. Other times he managed to escape, but he came back injured. Fortunately, another gift the form has given him is to heal faster.

"Are you alright?" he demands, noting the far off expression on my face.

"Of course, merely wondering how much longer you're going to keep going to that damn gate.

"As long as it takes…I was under the impression that you wanted through it. And then there's the fact that I'm not sure how much longer I can stand your presence. You're a nuisance!" he teases.

"And you're a stubborn, arrogant git." I counter, laughing softly.

He smirks, but grows serious as he studies me. I meet his gaze confidently.

"No," he says finally, "I'm in love."

He looks away, crossing his arms, almost defensively, over his chest.

I stare at him for a moment, surprised at the confession. After a moment I move closer to him, pushing myself into a sitting position on the table in front of him. He meets my gaze, studying me for a moment before speaking.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you not to sit on tables?" he teases softly.

I smirk, placing my hand on his neck and coming dangerously close to kissing him. Warring with his self control and desire, he reluctantly holds me back.

"Stop." He murmurs breathlessly, "Stop."

I pull back and study him, frowning…rejected.

"I don't understand…"I snap, "You say you love me, but you won't kiss me? So, what? You love me as a daughter? Really close friend?"

"You don't want this!"He snarls, pushing his chair back and standing up, moving to stare out the window. "I have nothing more to offer you than pretty words and an escape attempt."

He goes silent. After a moment his body tenses. He frowns. "Jenna…" he says hesitantly, breaking off.

"What?" I reply in confusion.

He quickly pushes himself away from the window and towards the wall, opening the door to the hidden room.

"Get in here," He snaps quickly, "Stay away from the door. Don't make any noise."

"What's going on?" I demand, but doing as he says.

Nothing you need to watch." He answers quickly, "Stay away from the door, and keep quiet."

I flinch, startles as the door downstairs bangs open. Severus quickly shuts the door, locking it from the outside and leaving me physically, and mentally, in the dark.

I quietly move a bit further back into the room, sitting down and leaning back against the wall as my eyes adjust to the dark. There's just enough light, pouring through the peek hole in the door, for my eyes to adjust comfortably, casting shadows on the room around me.

The walls are thin enough for me to listen in on what's happening in the main room. There are two different voices. The male voice belongs to Severus, but there's another…a vaguely familiar female voice. Allowing my curiosity to get the better of me, I stand up and move towards the door, peering through the hole. I gasp, shocked as I recognize the swamp witch.

Her voice is low and seductive. Hell, her entire figure has seduction written all over it. A fierce anger and a sense of betrayal rise up in me, much to my surprise, as I watch Severus respond to her every movement, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her into him. His voice becomes low and husky, though his words remain curt.

"You know why I'm here, Severus?"She asks running her hands down his chest.

"I've done this enough times to know exactly what you want, Love." He replies, moving his face close to hers. He moves his lips close to her ear and smirks, "But this time it's different, isn't it? This time you want more. I can sense it."

I gasp as he captures her mouth in a fiery kiss, running his hands down his bum and pressing himself into her.

She breaks the kiss just long enough make her request, "Fuck me, Severus…"

"Yes," he moans in response, picking her up and laying her on the bed. He kisses her one last time before he starts taking her clothes off.

I quickly back away from the door and against the wall, pressing my knuckles into my mouth to muffle my sobs. I lower myself to the floor and pull my knees to my chest, crossing my arms and burying my face in them.

This is impossible! I can't possibly be this hurt over the fact that a monster I don't love is screwing the bitch who tried to kill me.

I don't love him…right?

I spent the night listening to them shag. It was hours before the noises stopped, and hours still before the door opens, letting in sunlight from the window. By now I'm curled up on the floor, my face tear stained. I hadn't gotten any sleep. Needless to say, I'm thoroughly pissed off.

"She's gone." Severus says smoothly. He tenses as his senses pick up on my emotions.

"Obviously," I snarl

"Are you alright?" he asks, concern flickering over his face.

"Of course I am." I sneer sarcastically, picking myself up off the floor, "I'm just fine and dandy. Oh, and have I mentioned yet how much I thoroughly enjoy listening to you two have the time of your lives while I was trapped in the bloody hidden closet?"

I slip past him and into the main room, heading straight for the door, unable to bring myself to looking around. It sounded as though they must have used every bloody piece of furniture in the room.

"Jenna, wait…"he requests, grabbing my arm.

I jerk out of his grasp. "Don't touch me!" I yell angrily, moving through the doo and down the stairs.

He quickly follows me. The chains on the entrance door lock themselves at his arrival. I whirl around to face him just in time to see him placing a stick back into his robes.

"If that's the key, give it to me."I order angrily.

"Tell me what I've done." He demands, "If you're angry with me, I have the right to know why."

"You slept with her!" I yell, fighting back the tears "You're just like the others…the man you claimed was insane for letting me slip through his fingers!"

"You think I did it willingly?" he snaps, taking a step towards me, "I had no choice, Jenna!"

"Well, it didn't much look like you were struggling to me. Back where I came from, we call that throwing yourself all over her." I sneer.

"I told you to stay away from the door!" he hisses dangerously, angry now.

"I had every right to know what was going on. You don't just lock people in the dark and expect them to be ok with it."I object. "And guess what? I don't make the same mistakes twice either."

"I'm not your ex-boyfriend. Furthermore, the last I heard you had to be with someone before it's considered cheating on them." He snaps, forcing himself to control his anger.

"You said you loved me!" I yell at him.

"Who's the jealous bastard now?" he snarls, furious that I would use his words against him. "Might I point out the fact that it's a love you don't…" he breaks off, realization dawning on him"…return." He finishes softly, studying me.

"Let me out." I demand again, fear gripping me as I realize he's figured out what I've yet to even be able to admit to myself.

"Jenna, talk to me." he pleads, his anger vanishing.

"I am talking to you," I reply coldly, "but you don't seem to be listening…I just asked you to let me out."

He hesitates before taking out his wand and pointing it at the door. I hear the chains fall aside, unlocking the door.

"And now," I add in the same tone, "I'm telling you not to bother coming after me."

She's not gone an hour before he starts searching for her. Feeling almost afraid for her when he doesn't find her at the lake, he slowly makes his way through the swamp, returning to the lake at least three times checking the river twice. It's late in the evening by the time he gets back to the building he's forced to call home. He makes his way back upstairs and sits down at the table, crossing his arms over them table. He takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly, thinking back over their argument this morning. Maybe his assumption was off. She couldn't possible feel anything more for him that companionship…and he's perfectly aware of the way he looks…but on the other hand he can't deny that there are signs pointing towards it…but she couldn't…could she?

He lays his head down on his arms, exhaustion overcoming him…the bitch had ridden him hard last night…

I watch as Severus lifts his head and blinks open his eyes. It takes him a moment for my presence to register to him…he must have been tired to fall asleep at the table like this. He leans back in his chair, studying me cautiously.

"I'm sorry I over reacted." I tell him before he can say anything.

"If my assumption this morning was correct, I'd hardly say you were over reacting." He objects softly.

I shake my head, refusing to let him shrug off my actions so simply. "I know you were with her against your will. If I had stopped to think…I should have been asking_ you_ if _you_ were alright, instead of the other way around."

"Where were you?" he asks curiously.

"At the river…I saw you a couple of times…you didn't stay long…I assumed you were looking for me, so I hid." I answer.

He hesitates before continuing. "I've yet to hear you deny it." He points out.

"…I will not deny that I want what she has." I reply, choosing my words carefully,"For the life of me, I can't figure out why, but I do."

"Do you have any idea what that sound like to me?" he sneers, almost losing his temper again, "She has control over me, power to do anything she damn well pleases. She has a play thing that would rip her throat out if I could." He runs his fingers through his hair. "She has a prisoner…a lover that doesn't actually _love _her. Is that what you want?"

"You were…passionate with her…you wouldn't even let me kiss you…even after claiming to be in love with me." I reply defensively.

"Are you implying that you desire the same intimacy you saw last night?" he asks, almost teasingly.

I study him, but don't reply.

"Do you _desire me_, Jenna?" he prods seductively, "Do you want me to seduce you…" he breaks off, watching my expression carefully.

I stand up, and he quickly follows, moving so that he can pull me away from the table and into him, wrapping one arm around my waist, moving his mouth close to my ear, "Do I tempt you?" he questions "…even a little bit? Do you want to know what it feels like to be with a monster?"

I move so that I'm doing the same thing before teasing, "I'd be surprised that you even had the strength to kiss me after last night."

"Another perk of this form…I can go as long and as hard as you like." He murmurs before pressing his mouth to mine, slipping his tongue into my mouth and rubbing it against mine. I moan and his hands slide down lower than I expected them to, pulling me into him, letting me know exactly how badly he wants me.

"Tell me to stop." He requests, breaking the kiss, but not letting go of me.

I shake my head, "Don't stop…please."

He spins me around and pushes me back against the wall, his mouth back on mine as he grinds his hips against me. I gasp into his mouth, heat flooding my body. He slips one hand up my shirt and rubs his thumb over my nipple until it's hard. His mouth falls to my neck, teasing with his tongue and teeth before pressing kisses along my collar bone. I run my hands down his chest and past his past his pants line, rubbing against his erection, already creating a bulge in his pant. He gasps and jerks his hips into my touch, breathing hard.

"Please…" he objects as I pull my hands away from his erection.

I smirk and unfasten his pants.

"What are you doing?" he demands, uneasily.

"Take them off," I request, pushing his pants and his knickers down, letting him fall free

He studies me hesitantly before waving his hand, magically removing them. I kneel down in front of him, nuzzling his member.

"Jenna, you shouldn't…" he says, breathlessly.

"I think your body's objecting to that thought." I tease,"…did she do this to you…did she take you like this?" I hesitate, looking up to meet his gaze.

He studies me calculatingly. "Honestly? No. She never bothered."

"And do you mind if I bother?" I question, taking him in my hand rubbing the tip of him with my thumb.

He gasps softly before replying, "It's your choice…" he breathes, watching me as I lick and nip at him, "However, you should not, that if you choose to continue, and I will not hold myself responsible for my actions."

"That's right…you think you'll lose control…" I tease, "Let's test that theory."

I take the head of him into my mouth, teasing with my tongue and sucking gently, he jerks his hips forward, tangling his fingers in my hair as he moans. I inch him further into my mouth until I have him all, sucking hard.

"Bloody hell!" he gasps, tightening his hold on my head. He leans forward and rests his head against the wall, watching me as I start moving my mouth back and forth along his length. After a moment a low growl erupts from the back of his throat and he starts thrusting into my mouth, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. He leaks into my mouth.

"Enough," he moans, tugging on my hair to get me to stand back up and struggling to regain control of himself.

"Severus?" I murmur, confused.

He presses his mouth, and his body, against mine, only to pull away a moment later.

He meets my gaze, studying me. "Do you want me?" he asks, forcing his breathing back to normal. "Jenna…will you set me free?" He hesitates before adding, "You pretend again…you have my word that I won't be angry with you…"

"I don't want anyone else," I object, and then smirk, seeing the look of relief and an almost disbelieving happiness. "I'll do it…on one condition."

"And what's that?" he questions, narrowing his eyes at me.

"You undress me with that little magic trick you do with your hand."

He smirks. "You mean like this?" he asks teasingly, waving his hand and making my clothes disappear.

Before I can reply, he shoves his cock up into me. I gasp in both surprise and pleasure, and grab his shoulders to steady myself. He pauses, moaning as he adjusts to the feeling.

After a moment he starts pumping himself into me, his black eyes holding mine. I move my hands down his chest, teasing his nipples. He groans, leaning into my touch and moving one of his hands down between our bodies, rubbing against me and driving into me at the same time. I lean my heading back against the wall, the pleasure building inside of me. My vision blurs and I close my eyes as it explodes within me, setting me on fire and causing my muscle to clench around his shaft. He clenches his jaw, driving into me one last time before reaching his climax, calling out my name as he spills himself inside of me, breathing hard and feeling as though electricity's shooting through his body.

"Jenna…" he murmurs, burying his face in my hair.

After a moment he pulls away, capturing my mouth in a deep kiss before pulling back completely.

I study him, frowning, "Why didn't it work?"

"I don't know." He answers honestly. "He pushes his fingers through his hair."I'm sorry…"

I hesitate for a moment before replying, "I'm not…do you want to try again?"

He studies me, "I can't ask you to do that."

"Then it's a good thing I'm asking isn't it." I counter with a smirk.

"Jenna-"

I cut him off, suddenly unsure of myself, "You said you could go as long and as hard as I liked." I remind him.

"If it didn't work the first time…" he breaks off a realization dawns on him, but hesitates unwilling to let himself get his hopes up just to have them crushed. "Are you saying you want me?"

"Are you rejecting me?" I demand.

He starts to take a step towards me but freezes when he sees me press myself back against the wall, away from him.

I frown, hurt and embarrassed. "I was a fool to think you wanted me for more reasons than just that one…" I look away.

"That's not true." He objects.

"Which part?" I demand bitterly.

He studies me, wanting to move closer, but not wanting to force himself."Let me touch you…let me show you."

I frown again, unsure how to take that.

"Were you saying that you wanted me?" he demands, moving closer and holding my gaze.

"Were you rejecting me?" I counter.

"No," he answers finally, "I was merely under the impression that you were only shagging me to help me remove the curse…Do you want me?"

I shake my head no.

"Is it because you felt rejected?" he questions softly, running his hand down the side of my body."Can I make you want me?"

I smirk hesitantly before teasing him, "You can try."

I gasp as he picks me up and carries me to the bed, lying me down and capturing my mouth in a deep kiss, before pulling back and positioning himself of the bed next to me.

"Lay down," he request.

"No," I smirk, keeping my position propped up on my elbows.

"Spread your legs." He requests, catching me off guard with his forwardness.

"What?"

"Let me sit between your legs..." he smirks.

I study him before offering, "Alright, but if you fail to make me want you, you have to go swimming with me again tomorrow."

"And if I succeed in making you scream my name, you shag me again." He counters.

"To see if it will break the curse?" I question, meeting his gaze.

He studies me, hurt flashing in his eyes, but leaving just as quickly. "If I say yes, will you agree to our bet?"

"If I accept the bet, will you be honest with me?" I counter.

He hesitates for a moment before replying, "I want you…to be inside of you…to see the look on your face when I please you to the point that you're not sure whether or not you can take anymore…feeling you against me…if it breaks the curse, I'll be immensely grateful to you and absolutely delighted by the thought of having my freedom returned to me, but not nearly as…fulfilled as I am by being with you."

I meet his gaze and smirk before spreading my legs. He moves to sit between them, but moves up to whisper in my ear, "Did I mention the fact that you have an absolutely breathtaking body?"

I lift my hips, rubbing myself against him, "Keep talking like that and I'll shag you anyways." I tease seductively.

He groans, feeling his cock rubbing against me. He grabs my hips and pushes them back to the bed."You don't think I can make to scream my name?"

I smirk," I think you can try."

He moves back down my body and places light kisses from hip bone to hip bone, letting his fingers play in the hair between my legs. I arch my hips up into his touch, my skin sensitive to him. He moves his mouth down between my legs, teasing me, sucking on my skin before slipping his tongue into me tasting me. I tangle my fingers in his hair, holding him to me while he brings me to the breaking point. I gasp and moan beneath him, careful not to say his name.

"I think you tried to cheat again."I murmur, curling up next to him.

"I think I failed." He mutters, wrapping his arm around me.

"You wouldn't have if I hadn't been trying so hard not to scream your name. If it had just been me and you, without the bet, I'd have been all over your name." I smirk.

"Is that so?" he smirks arrogantly, "I guess that means you cheated then, doesn't it."

"I do that sometimes." I murmur, using his words against him.

"Sometimes…like when you don't want to shag me?" he asks, meeting my gaze.

I move so that he's flat on his back and I'm straddling his waist. "I think you're asking for it." I tease.

"Maybe I am." He smirks, running his hands down my legs."You have beautiful legs."

"Severus?" I murmur, running my hands down his chest.

"Hmmm?" he replies simply, running his hands over my body.

"I love you." I finish.

His eyes dart up to meet mine, studying me.

"Do you?" he whispers, cupping my face with his hand.

"And you realize that if the curse isn't broken, you'll have to leave without me?" he points out.

"I'll come back for you." I promise. "My friends work with some important people. They'll come and make sure you can leave. You can stay with me until we find a way to break it and you can be in 'normal' society."

"You can't do that. Once you leave, I don't want you coming back here." He orders stiffly.

I go silent, unwilling to argue with him right now.

"Promise me." he demands.

"Severus…" I object.

"Promise me!" He repeats.

"Or what?" I snap, "What can you do to me?"

"I can refuse to touch you again." He threatens, studying me calculatingly.

I move off of him and bury my face in my hands, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly.

"Even if you never speak to me again, I'll make sure you don't stay trapped here." I promise him.

He sits up, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me back into him, pressing his lips against my shoulder.

"I can't change your mind?" he questions softly.

I shake my head. "Not even a possibility. I'll set you free."


	10. Escape

Chapter Nine: Escape

_**A/N: This chapter will be written in third person point of view so as to capture Severus's reaction to the circumstances. Thanks for your patience with me. Read and review please!**_

Severus Snape wakes the next morning wrapped in the embrace of the woman he couldn't allow himself to have. He sighs as last night's events come back to him full force…the way it had felt to hold her…to be inside of her…the way she'd tasted…the promise she'd made.

As his body reacts to the memories, Severus's mind comes to its senses. He quickly untangles himself, careful not to wake her, and climbs out of bed. With a wave of his wand he magically dresses himself and moves into the kitchen to start making breakfast. After filling a pan with water, he catches sight of his reflection and his breath catches in his chest. Instead of the green skin and grey hair he'd expected to see, he recognizes, for the first time in five years, his true reflection. His pale white skin looks as though it hasn't seen the sunlight in years and his hair needs a good wash, but it's him…his reflection…his body! He laughs in relief and happiness…in gratitude. Jenna had been the one. She'd set him free!

As if on cue he catches sight of Jenna, wrapped in a sheet and edging towards the door. He quickly turns to face her, studying her uncertainly, recognizing the fear in her eyes for what it is. She doesn't recognize him.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" she demands, keeping her distance and watching him cautiously.

"Jenna- "Severus starts taking a step towards her.

"What have you done with Severus?" she snaps, quickly backing away from him, pulling the sheet tighter around her.

"I am Severus, Jenna, you know me…you turned me!" he insists.

She shakes her head in disbelief, unsure of what to think, before opening the door and fleeing the room and making her way to the locked entrance. She shakes hard in an attempt to get it to open.

Severus watches from the balcony, debating over whether to try to stop her. After a moment, he waves his wand, unlocking the door and trying to fight back the hurt and disappointment that threatens to overwhelm him.

She'd been gone for three and a half hours when Severus finally let his mind wander over the situation. He can't go after her this time. She'd just run from him like she had her first day here. It's just a bit too ironic that the woman who'd claimed to love the monster he'd been turned into had fled in fear from his true, human no less, body. Ironic that after five years of waiting for this, for his freedom, he's almost willing to give it up and be stuck here for the rest of his life just to see the look in that woman's eyes one more time. The look she'd had in her eyes last night when he'd taken her…when she'd taken him into her…that look of raw desire and trust. It causes him to question whether the freedom was worth is after all…worth losing her over.

If it had been anyone else he'd be out of this damn place by now. Screw worrying over whether the swamp witch captured the woman. But it isn't just any woman. It's Jenna…

He quickly sits up as he hears the sound of the door downstairs opening. If it's the swamp witch, he'd either be returned to the other form or fight her until one of them slips up…until one of them dies. If he's returned to the other form he'd be trapped here again…but he'd have Jenna's affections…

He sighs and moves to sit in at the table in the chair furthest from the table, deciding to wait to see who it is before making a decision he honestly doesn't want to have to make.

Much to his surprise it isn't the swamp witch who appears in his doorway, but the woman who'd vexed him with unwanted choices. It's Jenna.

He studies her silently as she uneasily moves to sit across from him, the sheet still wrapped tightly around her. She holds his gaze questioningly, but doesn't say anything. After a moment, he looks away.

"I could change back, you know? All I'd have to do is find the swamp witch. I'm sure she wouldn't hesitate before retuning me to the form you two seem to admire to such a great extent." He points out softly, "If that's what you want…?"

"It really is you?" she breathes.

He meets he gaze again before asking, "If you don't think I am who I claim to be, why did you come back?"

"I recognize your eyes…" she answers hesitantly, "I've never seen anyone with eyes like yours. The sight of you standing on the balcony, unlocking the door also triggered recognition."

He goes silent for a long moment before speaking again.

"Do you want the monster back?" he questions finally, hesitantly.

She frowns. "But you'd be trapped here."

"Yes," he agrees, "however, I would have your affections and the remaining time with you before you manage to escape."

"Would you really do that for me, Severus?"She asks, moving to straddle his lap.

He takes a deep breath, struggling to keep control of himself and holding her hipbones.

"I was considering it." He admits breathlessly, aroused even by how close she is.

She runs one hand down the side of his face. "This is you…what you really look like?"

"Yes." He answers simply, studying her.

"I think I like this body better." She smirks before kissing him, grinding herself against his hard cock, making him moan.

"Think you can magics away your clothes, wizard?" she question seductively, stopping to push off the sheet and let it fall to the floor. His breath catches in his chest for a moment as his eyes take in her figure.

"Or I could watch you undress me." He teases, his erection pressing hard against his pants.

"Do you want me?" she asks, unfastening his pants and caressing his arousal.

"Gods yes!" he growls, pressing into her touch.

"Then do it." She requests softly.

He takes his wand from his robes and removes his clothing. She wastes no time, immediately taking him into her and riding him hard.

He gasps and moans, gripping her hips tightly and pumping himself up into her, feeling her tight and wet around his length.

She moans softly as his hand slips between them, rubbing against her as she thrusts onto him.

"Severus…" she gasps, closing her eyes and leaning her head back.

Severus lets out a low growl from the back of his throat, finding himself unable to hold on for as long as he'd have liked. Gasping her name, he spills himself into her just as she climaxes, falling against him, spent.

"You amaze me, witch." He murmurs, struggling to catch his breath.

"Do I?" she returns with a smirk.

"I'd forgotten how much more sensitive my human body is compared to the other." He admits.

"Is it?" she questions with a raised eyebrow, "I'm not quite sure I understand…"

"In order to make it last longer…and partially as a sort of punishment, the other body was less sensitive to touch. I could get aroused, but it was more difficult for me to find release…except with you…it was a bit different with you…as though my body were attuned to yours…" he explains, "Either way, I don't think I've ever felt this good."

"You're a rotten distraction, you know that?" she mutters, standing up and starting to get dressed.

He frowns. "What could you possibly be in any hurry for?"

She hesitates before informing him, "There doesn't seem to be anyone at the front gate…if you're ready to get out of here?"

He studies her for a moment before picking up his wand and waving it over them, magically dressing them both.

She smirks. "Now who's in a hurry?"

"Come." He murmurs glancing at his surroundings for what he hoped was the last time.

"Is there nothing you want?" She questions curiously.

"My robes are the only things that actually belong to me. The rest is hers…and there's nothing here worth wasting any time over."

She nods in understanding. If he did take anything it would probably do nothing more than hold bad memories for him. "Let's go then."

Severus quickly makes his way downstairs and out of the building, Jenna quick at his heels. They don't slow down until they're a few feet from the tall, black iron gateway. Severus takes her hand, making sure she stays as close as possible as they approach the gate. Not seeing anyone, the gate opens silently, allowing them to passing through safely. They make their way through the woods walking in step for several minutes before Severus stops and takes out his wand, magically cutting a strip of cloth from his cloak.

"What are you doing?" she asks in confusion.

"I'm sending you back to your world." He answers simply before tapping his wand against the cloth and muttering something under his breath. The cloth glows blue for a moment. Severus, satisfied with the effect, slips his wand up his sleeve.

"You're coming with me?"She demands, part of her not wanting to know the answer.

He studies her for a moment before replying, "No. I'm going back to the wizarding world." It takes a moment for his answer to sink in.

"Why not take me with you…you said I belonged there, too." She points out, fighting against the urge to break down.

"Your friends will miss you." He objects softly, struggling to stand his ground. Letting her see how difficult it is to let her go would only make it harder on her.

"I'll write them." She counters, "Just, please…don't leave me like this…"

"Jenna, you can't come with me!" He snaps, "I don't know what I'm going home to! For all I know I'm dead to them! Go back to your world…where you belong."

She looks away, unable to face him. "You used me…to escape." She murmurs softly.

"Is that such a bad thing?" he questions, guarding his emotions carefully.

Voices coming from the direction of the swamp startles them, making them hesitate. They quickly recognize the gatekeeper's voice, and it sounds as though he's leading a search party.

"Over here!" One of the voices shouts, "I hear something!"

"Jenna, please…just take it!" Severus insists, "The sooner you do the sooner I can get out of here…the sooner you'll be safe at home."

She gasps as Jake appears out of nowhere and tackles Severus from behind, knocking both him and the cloth to the ground. Two other men appear behind her.

"Take the cloth!" Severus snarls at her, struggling to get away.

"I won't leave you!" She objects one last time.

"You have to!" he orders, "Just touch the cloth, that's all you have to do!"

"Get the cloth, it's a portkey!" Jake yells at his two cronies.

Jenna makes a dive for the cloth and disappears the moment she grabs it, causing the two men, who'd also dived for it, to land on top of each other. Severus sighs in relief, realizing he'd been holding his breath. The air is knocked out of him as Jake aims a swift, hard kick directly at his chest, taking his frustration out on him.

"The Swamp Witch isn't going to be happy." He snarls in annoyance.

"Do you want us to go after her?" one of the other men asks.

"Where did you send her, Snivellus?" Jake demands as Severus rises up onto his knees.

Severus just spits at him. Jake hits him hard across the face, busting his lip and causing his nose to bleed, before turning his attentions back to the other two.

"No, don't bother." Jake answers with a smirk, "I'll see what I can do later if the Swamp Witch wishes it…I should have quite a bit of entertainment with this one alone." He kicks his hostage again, knocking Severus onto his back.

"Pick that up," Jake orders, "and follow me back to the Swamp Witch."


	11. Home Again

Chapter Ten: Home Again

_**A/N: Ok, this chapter is back to Jenna's point of view. I apologize for any confusion this may have caused, but I wasn't sure how else to do it. Thanks for hanging with me. Also, I had this chapter written down on paper, but I can't seem to find it so it may be a bit different than what I'd intended. Let me know what you think! Please read and review!**_

I cautiously stand up and study my surroundings, finding myself in an abandoned alley way…in London. I sigh in relief, recognizing my location and make my way across the street. Thankfully, the flat isn't too far from here. Hopefully my friends will be at home…the last thing I want right now is to be alone.

"Let me play with him, Mistress? As a punishment for trying to escape, and an award for catching him before he got away…I'll make him sorry he ever met the girl, let alone cheated on you with her."

"Yes," the Swamp Witch hisses, "You may have him until sunset. Make sure he's ready for me to turn him back.

Jake waits until she leave before turning back to the others in the room, eyeing Severus, who's tightly chained to the table.

"Take off his clothes and turn him over," he orders the same two men that helped to bring him in."This is going to be fun…for me."

"She'll come back for me." Severus mutters hoarsely, "She'll come back for me, and when she does, I'll make sure you regret ever laying a hand on me."

"Is that what you want?" Jake sneers, "For her to be stuck here with you? For her to be killed by my mistress? You really are selfish.

"She's more powerful than you." Severus hisses, "You could sense it just as well as I could. She's more powerful than _her_."

"_No one_ is more powerful than the Swamp Witch." Jake growls, "And even if she were, she'd never come back for some piece of shit like you. She only slept with you because she felt sorry for you."

Severus closes his eyes, refusing to reply.

Jake smirks victoriously before glaring at the other two men. "Well? What are you waiting for? Do as I said!"

The two men do as he asks without question as Jake prepares himself, unfastening his pants and pushing them down. Severus is about to regret ruining his fun. If he can't rape the girl…well he'll just have to substitute won't he?

"Jenna!" Charlie exclaims, throwing her arms around my neck, "Where have you been! We were so worried! We haven't seen you in ages, and you were supposed to be back weeks ago!"

"Let her breathe, Charlie…she looks a bit shaken up…" Gage insists, concern in his voice.

Charlie takes a couple of steps back, studying me hesitantly. Dominic, Charlie's black haired blue eyed boyfriend, takes my arm and leads me through the flat and into the parlor. He leaves me on the sofa and brings me a glass of ice water.

"Tell us what happened." Miguel requests gently, sitting down next to me.

"It was Jake, wasn't it?" Juliet snaps angrily, "If he hurt you, I swear I'll…where is Jake?"

I shake my head, leaning back against the sofa and taking a long drink of the cool water.

"I told you not to make her go with him!" Juliet snaps at Charlie, "I told you something didn't feel right!"

"That wasn't an answer!" Charlie counters, "Don't make accusations without proper evidence!"

"You two cut it out!" Gage snarls, "Something is obviously wrong, and arguing over whose fault it is isn't going to solve anything!"

Juliet crosses her arms over her chest and takes a deep breath to calm herself. "Fine. You're right. Tell us what happened, Jen."

"We didn't go to France." I murmur, studying them carefully. They meet my gaze, waiting patiently for me to continue."You wouldn't believe me if I told you…"

"Try us." Juliet requests. "You might be surprised

I meet her gaze suddenly getting the feeling that they were hiding something. "We were in a swamp…he took me to a woman called the swamp witch. Severus…" I break off at the thought of what fate I'd left him to.

"Who is Severus?" Dominic demands, "The name sounds familiar…"

"It should." Miguel agrees. "I was one of the aurors on his case. He was an ex-deatheater who disappeared about five years ago. No one has been able to locate him. We eventually just gave up the search."

"The swamp witch turned him into some sort of a monster and had him try to kill me." I tell them

"Severus Snape tried to kill you?" Miguel snaps, growing protective.

"What do you mean some sort of a monster?" Gage asks.

"And where was Jake during all of this?" Juliet demands.

"It wasn't his fault!" I object, suddenly angry "Severus was under the swamp witches spell! He didn't have any choice but to do as she ordered, and Jake was working for the bitch, damn it!"

Juliet sends Charlie a look that obviously says 'I told you so.' Charlie pretends not to notice, keeping her attention on me.

"Someone sounds attached." Charlie teases me.

Miguel frowns. "Jake was working for this 'swamp witch'?"

"Yes."

"And Snape was under her spell. What sort of spell?" Miguel prods.

"She turned his skin green and his hair stringy and grey. He could see things in people…like their potential…he told things…he said he was a wizard. I think I believed him. He could do things with this 'wand' that he had. He told me that I'm a witch, too. He had to obey her even if he didn't want to. As though that wasn't bad enough, she made sure he couldn't escape. She had the gate charmed so that it wouldn't let anyone with his…anatomy through the gate." I answer.

"I thought you said she ordered him to kill you?" Dominic points out. "You're still alive."

"If he can't complete the task within a certain amount of time then the spell falters and releases him from the task. I ran…he didn't want to kill me…"

"You cared for him." Juliet murmurs.

"He took care of me until we could escape. Outside the gate we had an argument. He was going back to his world. I wanted to go with him. He didn't much like that idea, and insisted that I go home. When we were arguing, Jake caught onto our trail. Severus made something called a portkey that sent me back to London, not too far from here. They got Severus...I can't leave him there. I promised him I wouldn't. I have to go back." I bury my face in my hands, exhausted and more than just a little shaken.

"I thought you said he couldn't get through the gate?" Juliet points out. "Unless somehow he got his body back…?"

I look up at her, feeling my face grow warm as I remember exactly how the curse was broken.

"I broke the spell…" I answer reluctantly.

"How?" Gage demands, exchanging a strange glance with Juliet.

"The only way possible," I snap defensively, wanting more than anything to keep the details to myself. "We were…intimate."

"You slept with him while he was an ugly green monster?" Charlie smirks questioningly.

"I-I…" I close my eyes, struggling to keep control of myself, finally deciding to defend him instead of my already wounded pride. "Yes. I slept with him when he was like that…but it wasn't as bad as it sounds…he was amazing. He said one of the reasons the swamp witch wanted me out of the way was because she thought I was the only one who could free him. He never tried anything against my will…After we…we didn't think it would work when he didn't change back right away, but when I woke up this morning I didn't recognize him. I ran. He let me go. After I came to my senses I began to notice the similarities. I went to check the gate, to see if Jake was still guarding it. He wasn't. I could have escaped, but I didn't want to leave without him, so I went back."

"What sort of similarities?" Gage questions curiously.

"His eyes…they were one of the things the swamp witch liked about him, I guess. She never changed them. So even while he was the…creature, if I focused on his eyes I couldn't tell. That and his voice…the way he moved. We were…distracted, but eventually made through the gate."

"And then he left you." Miguel sneers, his words obviously holding double meaning. "He obviously didn't care for you as much as he led you to believe."

"It doesn't matter. No one deserves to be stuck there, and it's not far to him that he's waited five years to be free only to be dragged back into the mess the moment he steps out." I object.

"You're in love with him…" Charlie murmurs.

I look away, refusing to answer.

"What do you think, Miguel?" Gage questions softly, "Is it time to stop lying to her?"

"I think it was time to stop a long time ago, but the minister-"

Juliet cuts him off, "The minister told us not to tell her. All we're doing is confirming what she already knows."

"She has a point, you know." Dominic agrees.

"What are you talking about?" I frown.

Miguel hesitates for a moment before shaking the sleeve of his jacket, a wand slipping into his hand. I meet his gaze in shock. "Severus was right." He says simply.

"You're like him?" I question hesitantly.

"We all are," Charlie replies. "Including you."

"You knew all along…and you didn't tell me?" I demand, angrily.

"We were forbidden to." Dominic explains quickly, "We work for the ministry of magic. They thought you were a threat to them. You see…there was a prophesy about you. A prophesy predicting you'd grow to be one of the most powerful witches the wizarding world has ever seen, that there was a chance you'd use your power to destroy it. They gave us the task of watching over you and make sure you didn't join the dark side. It quickly became obvious that you had no intentions of hurting anyone. "

"If we had told you, we'd have lost our jobs, if not more." Juliet adds.

"So you're only my friends because it's your job to make sure I don't destroy the world?" I demand.

"It started out that way. It's not that way now." Miguel objects. "We were going to tell you the truth when you got back. The ministry recently agreed to allow it. However, when you didn't get back on time, they changed their minds."

"Then why are you telling me now?" I question uncertainly.

"We're not. Snape did. As far as we're concerned, you already knew." Gage smirks.

Charlie rolls her eyes. "Because you deserve more than what's been given to you. Because you're a witch, and we think you have the right to a chance in the wizarding world."

"In the mean time, if you're right about Jake taking Snape back to the swamp witch, we don't have much time before she either turns him back or…kills him…" Juliet points out. "I think we should handle that first and worry about all of this when we have more time."

"I can second that." I agree, "You have a plan?"

"You don't work for the ministry of magic and not have people owe you favors." Dominic smiles, "I say we get them involved."

"That's a great idea." Miguel replies, "And I say we go straight to the source of where all these problems started in the first place."


	12. Keeping a Promise

**Chapter 11: Keeping a Promise**

**A/N: This chapter would have been up sooner, but I rewrote it when I was hit with a great idea inspired by one of my reviewers. Thanks so much Alabaster Princess! Originally, Jenna's friends, instead of her, were going to go after Severus because Jenna couldn't stand to see him after what had happened. I decided to write it this way instead. Tell me what you think, and please review, because you never know what effect your comments may have on the story!**

"What is she doing here?" the minister demands, eyeing me warily.

"She's come to offer a truce." Miguel informs him, moving closer to the desk. Juliet and Dominic are standing on my left, leaving Charlie and Gage on my right.

"What does she want?"

"She-"Miguel starts; I cut him off, as planned.

"I'm right here, I can speak for myself!" I snap.

"Very well," he agrees, finally turning his attention to me, "Speak."

"My lover was captured by the swamp witch. I want the ministry to help me free him." I answer simply.

"Swamp witch?" the minister questions, frowning.

"Yeah," Juliet replies. "You know, the one you claimed was 'harmless'? The swamp witch attempted to corrupt them. Jenna's lover distracted them so that she could escape."

"Who is he?" The minister asks curiously.

"Severus Snape." I answer him, "I also want you to pay for my wand and the schooling you caused me to miss out on. In exchange, I'll promise not to cause too much damage."

"And if I don't?" He asks, glaring at me.

"Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn…I'll just have to join the dark side." I smirk.

"And us along with her." Dominic declares, "You know our opinion on the matter, unless you'd like to have that argument again?"

"Also, Jake is working for the swamp witch, so you may want to have him investigated as well." Charlie adds softly, obviously disappointed in her old friend.

"Anything else?" The minister sighs, realizing there wasn't any way he could get out of this.

"As a matter of fact there is." Juliet says smugly, "Snape's things should be returned to him, including all his licenses and his Order of Merlin Second class."

"His possessions will be returned to him, but he'll have to retake the exams to prove he is still capable of doing the things each license permits him to do." The minister half objects.

"Good enough." I agree quickly.

"I'm assuming you plan to accompany us on this little rescue mission?" he questions me.

"Do we have time to get her a wand and teach her a few spell?" Charlie asks.

"If she's as powerful a witch as the prophesy said she'd be, then the spells should come naturally to her." The minister points out.

"I think I can do the spells if I have a wand." I agree, much to their surprise.

"You've seen some of them?" Miguel asks.

"Well, Severus could do magic, and the swamp witch gave him a library full of spell and potion books. I read a few of them and memorized a few incantations and wand movements." I answer.

"I'd like to go over them with you before we leave, just to make sure." Miguel requests.

"Alright, but we have to get him out of there today, before the swamp witch turns him back." I remind them.

"Oh, don't worry about that. If it's the curse I think it is, them she won't turn him until around sundown, and if the worst happens and he does turn, all you have to do is shag him again." Juliet replies almost haughtily.

"Which is what we're trying to avoid. He's already left her once. I, for one, don't want to see her get hurt again." Charlie snaps.

"Do we have to do this here?" I object.

"No," Gage answers, taking my wrist in his hand and pulling me towards the door. "We're wasting time."

"Feel free to pay for the wand out of our Gringotts bank account." The minister calls after us.

"We were planning to." Juliet returns smugly.

* * *

"I should have killed myself while I had the chance!" The swamp witch hisses.

"Did you really think I'd just leave him here?" I snarl in return, the sight of Severus, nude, kneeling in front of her, causing a sting of jealousy that I'm all too familiar with. Just one more thing I really didn't need right now. This would be so much easier if he's been a heartless prick and just raped me instead of leading me on the way he had…making me want him.

"Do you really think I'm going to let you and your little friends walk out of here alive?" she throws back.

"Well, we're not walking out of here dead, so I really don't think you have a choice." Charlie points out. "And I don't remember asking your permission in the first place."

"You're not turning him again." I declare confidently.

"And you think you can stop me, you wand less little bitch?" she growls.

"As a matter of fact, I do." I draw my wand, a hint of sarcasm in my voice as I add, "Oh look, I found a wand."

"You've really convinced yourself that he actually cared for you!" Jake laughs, taking out his wand and motioning for his two friends to do the same.

"No," I answer softly, refusing to look at him even though I can feel his eyes on me. "I know he used me. I know what he made me believe wasn't real…but I wasn't pretending…and right now, that's what counts."

"I think we've had enough of this little chat." Juliet sneers, "By order of the ministry of magic, you and everyone that works for you is under arrest."

"You think you can take us by yourselves?" Jake laughs "Look around! You're out number!"

I struggle not to lose my nerve and take a step back as twenty other men and three women enter the room, wands drawn and glares plastered onto their faces.

"Not by themselves, no, but with our help, I think we can manage it." Alastor Moody says, entering the room with several other aurors at his heels.

"Kill them!" the swamp witch orders suddenly. Within seconds the room is filled with hexes flying in every direction. Several of the swamp witch's men go down easily. The others put up a fight. Alastor quickly corners the swamp witch, leading her away from Severus, who's magically chained to the floor.

I quickly approach him and try a few simple spells to free him.

"Try 'eximo'" he offers, struggling against the chains.

I shout the spell, slightly irritated that the others didn't work. Before I can take in the effect, Jake grabs me from behind, knocking my wand from my hand and using my hair to drag me from the room.

"Miguel!" I scream as loud as I can, knowing he wouldn't be able to help me. Jake waves his wand, silencing me.

"Your little friends can't help you anymore…" Jakes laughs softly, shoving me into a bedroom. "Do you know how long I've waited for this?"

He waves his wand again, magically undressing us. I quickly attempt to cover myself with my hands, backing away from him. He grabs my wrist and shoves my back onto the bed, using his wand to magically tie my wrists to the headboard and my feet to each post, my body stretched out and unable to move.

"We're going to have fun aren't we?" He murmurs sickeningly, taking the silencing charm off of me.

"Fuck you!" I snarl angrily.

"You're about to." He returns calmly, moving closer to the bed.

"Think again" Severus sneers, entering the room and quickly sending a hex at Jake that sends him flying across the room and against the wall. Before he can get up, green cords shoot from my wand, tying him up.

"Didn't I tell you she'd come back?" Severus spits at him before turning his attentions to me.

He studies me for a moment, hesitating before saying, "Do you have any idea how tempting you are?"

"Let me go." I demand, angry that he'd even dare think of me like that after he'd admitted to using me.

He magically unties and dresses me before helping me from the bed and giving me back my wand.

"Thank you." I sigh, closing my eyes and taking a deep breath to calm myself.

"For returning the favor?" he points out. "Less than a day and you've already mastered a number of spells. I believe I should be the one thanking you...Jenna, hear me out…"

"I have nothing to say to you." I object, trying to move past him. He grabs my wrist, pulling me back to face him.

"Let me explain." He requests almost pleadingly. Almost, but not quite…

Before I can reply I catch onto the sound of Miguel and the others calling my name. Severus quickly releases me. "I'm in here!" I yell to them, taking once last look at Severus before moving past him and back down the hallway.


	13. Four Months Later

**Chapter 12: Four Months Later**

"Are you going to eat, Severus, or are you just going to sit there and stare at your food?" Minerva asks sternly.

"I'm not hungry." He snaps, pushing his plate away from him and sipping his coffee.

It hadn't been long after his return to the wizarding world that the Headmistress of Hogwarts had offered to let him return to his position as Potions Professor. He'd quickly taken Minerva up on her offer, looking for any way to distract himself from the woman he couldn't get off his mind.

"Severus, the fact that the ministry has yet to capture that swamp woman doesn't mean she's going to try to come after you at Hogwarts. And don't give me that 'I'm not worry about it' crap again. I know perfectly well that your captor being on the loose messes with your nerves, just as I know that you miss her!" Minerva points out.

"Oh yes, Minerva," Severus replies sarcastically, "I miss the swamp witch and all her annoying little habits like locking me away like an animal…and her sexual preferences as well! What wouldn't I give for one more night with her?"

"You know that's not what I meant!" Minerva objects defensively.

"No, Minerva! I haven't the slightest idea as to what you meant." He sneers in her direction.

"What about the other woman, Severus?" Minerva asks, trying to force herself to calm down, "The one that not only returned you to your own body, but also helped you escaped when she very well could have just left you there. I recognize the description of the enchantment the swamp witch put on you, and there's only one way it could have been broken. She obviously cared for you, so why aren't you with her?"

"Who's to say I didn't rape her?" he counters in an effort to protect himself from the memories.

"I think I know you better than that, but why don't you tell me, Severus? Did you rape her or did she take you willingly?" Minerva questions, cornering him.

Severus glares at her, silently urging her to give up the conversation. Minerva glares back just as fiercely.

"_I_ took_ her_, Minerva, not the other way around…I didn't force myself on her. I should have, but I couldn't."

"You miss her, Severus." Minerva points out.

Severus hesitates. He really hadn't intended on having this discussion. He sighs before replying honestly, "She thinks I used her…that whatever there was between us in that swamp was just me trying to break the enchantment."

"What gave her that idea?" Minerva demands.

"I left her, Minerva." He snaps, "Just as soon as I was free. I insisted she go back to the muggle world…and when she accused me of using her, I didn't deny it. I agreed with her. I was lucky she came back at all. I've given her no reason to have any interest in pursuing a relationship past what went on in the swamp. She deserves better than that. "

"You mean she deserves someone better than a man who takes pleasure from hiring prostitutes on a regular basis." Minerva says, reading between the lines. "I haven't noticed you doing that since you came back."

"What's your point, Minerva?" Severus sighs in frustration. "I'm pushing my luck by daring to believe she may have enjoyed it, let alone anything past that. She made it quite clear that she wasn't interested in any sort of a relationship, and quite frankly I'm not one to go around asking for rejection, as you should perfectly well know, if you actually do know me as well as you claim to."

"Did she tell you this before or after she slept with you?" Minerva questions, an almost Slytherin smirk on her face.

"Does it matter?" Severus snaps.

Minerva studies him, a victorious expression on her face. "Of course it does."

Severus glares at her suspiciously, "Before she freed me. Before I admitted to using her. I don't know what you're planning, Minerva, but whatever it is, don't." He mutters almost pleadingly, "This is hard enough knowing I could have had her. I don't need you making it worse, you interfering old Gryffindor."

"You miss her." Minerva repeats, obviously trying to get him to say it.

"I have classes to teach." He sneers before taking one last sip of his coffee and standing up, leaving the great hall, his robes billowing behind him.

* * *

"Jenna!" Charlie calls from the kitchen, "You'll never guess what came for you!"

"What is it?" I ask curiously, leaning against the door frame behind her.

She turns around and hands me a letter with a strange looking seal on it.

"Who's it from?" I question, frowning.

"Only the best school of magic in all of Europe!" She smiles, "It's called Hogwarts. That looks as though it's from the Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall."

"But I didn't apply to Hogwarts…" I point out.

"Nobody 'applies' to Hogwarts. The school sends out invitations. Most get theirs when they turn eleven, but I suppose they made an exception in your case. Open it and find out!" she explains excitedly.

I pry open the letter, unfold the parchment, and start reading out loud.

_Miss Jenna Demarko,_

_I have recently become aware of the fact that, due to unfortunate circumstances, you have never been given the opportunity to study magic. Hogwats: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry would like to be the first to offer you that opportunity. Should you accept, the Professor have agreed to give you special lesson so that you would not have to sit in classes with the other, much younger, first year students. You would be taking lessons in the evenings, three days a week, and during the mornings and afternoons on weekends. We will also open an account for you at Gringotts bank, and you can rest assured that everything you need for the classes will be provided for you until you acquire a job that will sufficiently cover your needs. You would be living on the grounds, in your own rooms.  
Please consider this invitation carefully. This is a great opportunity to get a nice start on your life as a witch. I eagerly await your reply._

_Headmistress_

_Minerva McGonagall_

"Did you do this?" I demand, "Did you ask them…"

"No, of course not," Charlie answers honestly, "and none of the others did either. They would have told me. There's another paper, what does it say?"

I pull the second piece of paper out from behind the first and read it silently.

_On a more personal note, I would, first of all, like to thank you for returning our potions master, Professor Severus Snape, to us. Secondly, though he is stubbornly refusing to admit it, I have come to the conclusion that you did, and still do, mean more to him than he is willing to reveal. However, he is under the impression that you would reject him should he attempt to appeal to what you shared while trapped in the swamp. If he is incorrect in this matter, you may wish to address it, as he will more than likely resort to his old ways while in your presence. He has in mine. Please do not allow your relations (or lack thereof) with Professor Snape to stand between you and a quality education here at Hogwarts. Thou Severus may be difficult to deal with at times, I assure you he means well and would not be averse to educating you in the art of potions-making. Once again, my staff and I eagerly await your reply._

_Minerva_

"Well?" Charlie asks curiously.

I look up and study her for a moment before replying, "Severus Snape is the Potions Master…"

"Are you going to go?" she questions.

"Why should I?" I mutter, thoroughly confused about what to do next.

"Why not?" she counters.

"Because Severus Snape is the Potions Master." I reply simply.

"Maybe he didn't mean what he said. Maybe he was just trying to protect you." She suggests, "And anyways, are you really going to let someone stop you from learning magic?"

"I suppose not…especially since it'll give the bloody minister a heart attack when he finds out." I smile.

She pulls parchment, a bottle of ink, and a quill out of her bag and hands it to me. "Well then you'd better make arrangements!" She says excitedly.


	14. Not Just Another Student

A/N: I know I should probably be hanged for taking so long to update this, and I apologize profusely. Between family drama, college, and writers block I wasn't able to work on this much, and when I finally cam back to the story I decided to change what was supposed to be the ending and came up with a new twist that I think make the story more interesting. I hope you enjoy it!

**Chapter 13: Not Just Another Student**

"Please, sit down. I'm so glad you decided to come!" Minerva greets me enthusiastically.

"It's good to be here." I agree simply, sitting down in the chair in front of her desk. She sits down across from me.

"I hope you don't mind, I invited a few of your professors to my office to meet you. They should be here in a few minutes." She informs me.

"I few of my Professors…I'm assuming you're referring to Severus Snape?" I mutter, seeing right through her.

"Including him, yes." She replies, choosing her words carefully.

"Does he know I'm here?" I question hesitantly.

"I told him a new student would be arriving and that he should come and introduce himself. I didn't tell him who." She admits.

"I see." I murmur, not meeting her gaze.

"If you don't mind me asking, are you really that angry at him?" she prods.

"You mean because he used me to free himself?" I answer hesitantly, "I'm not angry. It's just…I don't know. I guess I miss him…and I can't…he still gets to me. I almost wish we were back in the swamp…"

"You still want to be with him." She suggests.

"Despite realizing that he was only with me because he had to be, yes, I can't help but still want to be with him." I admit, "It will be difficult being around him like that…I almost didn't come."

"Perhaps you're mistaken in regards to why he was with you. Did it ever occur to you that he may have sent you back to the muggle world so that you wouldn't have to face the media attention that he had to go through? Most of the wizarding world considered him dead." She points out.

"He admitted it, Professor." I object, "There's no way around that."

"He was lying. He misses you." Minerva insists, "He won't admit it, but he does."

"How long have you known him?" I ask curiously.

She laughs, "Longer than you have, my dear."

She looks up as the sound of three sharp knocks fill the room.

"Come in, Severus." Minerva answers, meeting Jenna's gaze.

Severus opens the door, still annoyed by the fact that the headmistress had insisted on him formally greeting whichever new dunderhead had recently decided to attend Hogwarts. A mixture of shock and a familiar attraction washes through him as said dunderhead stands up and turns to face him.

He swallows hard, suddenly finding himself struggling to keep his composure. "Miss Demarko."

"Actually I still prefer Jenna, Professor." I greet him, studying him carefully.

"What are you doing here?" he snaps, turning his gaze to Minerva.

"She's here to learn, Severus. I suggest you treat her with respect." The headmistress addresses him sternly.

Sever raises an eyebrow. "To learn? As a student _headmistress_? I'm sure your intentions were sincere after I specifically requested that you keep you foolish Gryffindor scheming out of…"

"Severus!" Minerva cuts him off.

"No, it's alright, headmistress. He made it clear, when we first left the swamp, that he doesn't want me as part of the wizarding world. Its only natural for him to have objections to teaching me magic." I assure her.

"My objections have nothing to do with teaching you magic. Minerva has ulterior motives." Severus quickly turns his attention back to her. "It would be my pleasure to have you as a student in my class."

"Not a student, Severus." Minerva corrects him quickly, "She will be taking private lessons and will have a room to herself. She is here to learn, but not as a student."

Severus glares at her. "I've formally greeted her. Is there anything else, _headmistress_? I do have things to tend to, after all."

Minerva sighs. "You may go, but you'd best remember what I said about showing her respect. She's your equal, not just another student."

Severus meets Jenna's gaze, resisting the urge to reach out to her. He nods curtly before turning around and walking out.


	15. Illusion

**Chapter 14: Illusion**

**Snape's POV**

Severus sat at his desk, attempting to focus on grading papers while Jenna sat behind a cauldron only a few feet away, carefully following the instructions for the headache potion that he'd written on the glances up, studying her as she bends over the cauldron, a sudden vision of bending her over his desk causing the breath to catch in his chest. He closes his eyes taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. She looks up at him, noticing that he'd let his guard down for the first time since he'd left the swamp.

"Is something wrong, professor?" she asks, frowning.

His eyes snap open and he glares at her, unable the decide whether it would be easier for him to convince himself that he didn't want her, or try to get her to take him back. Hesitantly allowing the glare to fall from his expression, he lets his guard down again, unwilling to continue pushing her away. If nothing else, he owed her a life debt. He owed her the truth…

"I'm fine, Miss Demarko." He replies simply.

She raises an eyebrow at him.

"Jenna." He corrects himself. "Get back to work. I don't have all night."

"Its early." She points out. "And I just got here ten minutes ago."

"That's not the point." He snaps.

She studies him for a moment before shaking her head and turning back to her potion.

He hesitates, studying her for a moment. "I was lying."

She looks back up at him. "What?"

He stands up and moves around to the other side of his desk, leaning against the edge of his desk and crossing his arms.

"You never let me explain." He points out.

"What do you want from me, Severus?" She sighs, turning the fire down low and standing up to face him.

"I don't expect you to forgive me for what I said. I only want the chance to explain myself." He answers. "And you want to know, don't you? You want the truth."

"You don't know anything about what I want." She snaps.

"Actually, to a certain extent, I do. The abilities the curse granted me carried over to my human form. Though they aren't as strong as they were before, I can still use them to a certain extent."

"Really?" she replies defensively, "Then what am I thinking?"

Severus sighs, but gives in, moving to stand in front of her and studying her carefully.

"You think my attempts to explain what I said are, in essence, attempts to use you again…this time for less than…honorable purposes." He murmurs, realization dawning on him. "I didn't use you, and I no longer participate in one night stands."

"Actually, what I was thinking was 'you're too close to me'" she mutters, turning away from him.

"Look at me and tell me I'm wrong." He snaps.

"You admitted you used me." she counters, "You can't deny that."

"I didn't receive a generous 'welcome back', Jenna! I'm a reformed deatheater, not the most popular of men. I didn't know what I was coming back to! As it were, you were better off entering the wizarding world the way you did than with me. I was…protecting you, by lying to you."

"You were protecting me by hurting me…" she laughs bitterly. "If you're going to make excuses, at least pick something that makes sense."

"I chose the lesser of two evil." He insists. "That makes sense to me."

She sighs, "Why should I believe you?"

"Why should you believe what I said in the forest?" he counters angrily, using his glare to back her up against the wall, "As a matter of fact, why should _I_ believe anything _you_ told me in the swamp, or what you said to the swamp witch during my escape?"

"I wasn't pretending." She murmurs, avoiding his gaze, trying to hide the effect his nearness had on her.

"Nor was I, until the end." He insists, putting his hands against the wall on either side of her, boxing her in.

"That was the wrong answer." She smiles, her eyes lighting up in an unpleasantly familiar way.

"What?" he frowns, backing away from her as she laughs at him mockingly. Her dark red hair grow and brightens rapidly as her entire figure transforms into a woman he'd hoped to never see again.

"I'll set you free." The swamp witch coos using Jenna's voice, "Even if you never speak to me again."

Panicking, Severus quickly throws open the door and runs out of the room, only to find himself back in the familiar swamplands he'd thought he'd escaped from, and nearly trips over a body lying in his path. His heart nearly stops in his chest as he recognizes Jenna sprawled out on the ground, her skin deathly pale and dirty.

"You didn't really think she could out run you, did you? _I_ created you. My poor little sister stood no chance at all." She sneers in a sickly innocent voice, "What an unfortunate turn of events…you killing your own life mate, an' all."

"An illusion? It was all an illusion?" he murmurs in disbelief, looking down at his hands. A glint of hope sparks within him as he realizes he's still human.

"Well," she shrugs, "Not all of it. I had to experiment a little, didn't I? At the very least to see if she really was your life mate. She always did manage to have everything I wanted. But that doesn't matter now, does it? Now that you've killed her."

"No…" he breathes, "I wouldn't…I would never…"

"Jake, sweetheart?" the swamp witch calls to the gate keeper.

"Yes, my lady?" Jake answers, coming out of the house behind her.

"Take her body back to her 'friends'." She laughs, "Leave it on their doorstep with a note thanking _Charlie_ for her cooperation. Don't be seen, and come straight back here. We will need to return Severus here to his more powerful form before we make plans for taking over the ministry."

"Of course," Jake agrees instantly, sending Severus a smug look and flicking his wand in the direction of her body, levitating her off the ground.

"It's a pity, I think." Jake mutters under his breath so that only Severus could hear him as he slowly moves past him towards the gate. "She was a nice shag."

In a fit of rage Severus reaches for his wand to hex Jake, but turns his back on the swamp witch in the process. He falls to the ground, writhing in pain. He didn't have to have seen her cast the curse to know it was the cruciatus that he was under.

"Scream for me, Severus." She hisses gleefully.

**Please review!**


	16. A Gift For Charlie

**Chapter 15: A Gift for Charlie**

A/N: Just to clarify, Snape's entire escape was all part of the swamp witch's illusion. Neither he nor Jenna ever escaped from the swamp.

Miguel enters the parlor and wearily sits down in the chair across from Gage, Juliet, and Dominic, who'd been sitting on the couch quietly discussing the current circumstances. Charlie was pacing back and forth behind the couch before he came in, but as he attempted to compose himself they grew quiet and gave him their attention.

"That bad?" Juliet asks hesitantly.

Miguel had gone to the ministry that morning. The minister of magic had requested a meeting with him in regards to Jenna's absence. She was supposed to be back weeks ago, and her prolonged return was making the ministry officials rather jittery about whether they were actually still in control of the situation. The blame for whatever went wrong was automatically placed on their shoulders, particularly Miguel's, as he was supposed to be the head of the operation.

"We have a week to find her. If we don't, not only have we lost our jobs, but we will be investigated for conspiring with a known threat to the wizarding world." Miguel explains in obvious irritation.

"Even if they can't prove she did anything wrong?" Juliet frowns. "She's not evil! She probably just got lost or something! They can't fire us just because she's a little late in returning from a vacation _they approved_, can they?"

"A little late?" Dominic repeats, as though it were the most ridiculous thing he'd ever heard. "Juliet, she's not just 'a little late'! She was due back weeks ago! On top of that, they may have approved the vacation, but only because we wouldn't drop the subject!"

"He's right." Miguel agrees, "This is all on our heads. We knew that when we started trying to convince them that she wasn't 'the great destroyer'" He finishes with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Look, she'll come back!" Charlie snaps, "We don't have anything to worry about! Jake is with her, remember? He's a very reliable person, and we explained the importance of having her back in time. I'm sure he's going to come waltzing back in with her on his arm any day now."

"For all out sakes, lets hope you're right, Charlie." Gage sighs.

They all froze as three loud knocks echo from the direction of the front door.

"That's probably them now." Charlie suggests optimistically, starting for the door.

"Don't hold your breath." Miguel mutters, rolling his eyes. "With our luck it's probably someone from the ministry."

They remain silent, listening for voices, while Charlie leaves the room to answer the door. All they manage to hear is Charlie's loud high pitched screaming.

Miguel jumps up off the couch and races out of the room towards front door, fighting off the sinking feeling that suddenly latched onto him, the others quick on his heels. He slows to a stop as he catches sight of Charlie on her knees in the doorway, bending over something that must have been left on their doorstep.

"Charlie?" he questions hesitantly, moving closer to get a better view.

Charlie stands up and moves out of the way. "I don't know how to check for a pulse. I was never any good at the medical stuff." She tells him emotionlessly, obviously in shock. "She's home…"

Dominic's mouth drops open as they take in the scene before them. Jenna's body had been left on their doorstep alone with a note lying on top of her, addressed to Charlie, which read simply _Thanks for convincing her to go with me._

"Jake!" Dominic hisses angrily.

Juliet moves to stand next to Charlie, resting a comforting hand on her shoulder. Miguel drops to the floor next to Jenna where Charlie had been sitting a moment before. He casts a few diagnosis charms on her before sitting back on his heels, relief flooding through him.

"Well?" Gage demands sharply.

"She's alive"


	17. Honesty

**Chapter 16: Honesty**

Severus sat down heavily at the table in his 'kitchen', nursing a loathing for himself and the woman lying in his bad, covered only by his blanket.

"Now that wasn't so bad, was it?" she asks, breathing heavily.

"Fuck you." He hisses angrily, furious that he was once again under her power.

She laughs. "You just did."

He ignores her comment, slipping his boots and gloves back on, determined to cover as much of his green skin as he possibly can.

"Did I mention that green was my favorite color?" she asks, frowning at his bitterness.

"Does it look as though I care?" he snarls.

"You should." She muses, "You've only experienced a taste of what I can do to you. I'd watch your step if I were you."

"What do I have left to lose?" he points out smugly, "You've turned me back into this…thing, and you've killed my woman. What are you going to do next? Kill me?"

"No." She answers, getting out of the bed and folding her arms over her chest, all modesty forgotten. "_You_ killed Jenna."

"Not in my human form, I didn't." he snaps, "I would never have willingly hurt her."

"Who said anything about willing?" she smirks.

"I was human." He points out, "You lost your power over me."

"It was the imperious, darling." She answers mockingly, "You don't need to be my favorite color for me to have power over you."

Severus studies her calculatingly, carefully hiding his reaction. The imperious had been cast on him so many times during the war that he'd learned to fight against it. If that was the only power she'd had over him, then there was at least a small chance that he'd found a way to spare her. He was obviously missing memories, and he still wasn't sure how much of what he does remember was real...

"Why don't I remember this?" he demands, holding her gaze.

"A memory charm." She shrugs, "If you had remembered the illusion wouldn't have worked as well as it had."

"How much of what I remember was illusion?" he asks softly, wondering if Jenna had ever really wanted him at all.

She looks him over, biting her bottom lip. It wouldn't hurt to tell him the truth. Who was he ever going to have the chance to tell?

"I didn't cast the illusion over you until after you transformed, which is why you don't remember the pain of the transformation. You woke up in the middle of the night. As did she. She saw you turn human again. Then you killed her and I erased your memory, putting you back to bed. Everything after that was illusion." She explains.

"I was only under the imperious when I…killed her?" he pushes.

"Yes." The swamp witch confirms, curious as to what point he was getting at.

"Did you watch me do it?" he continues, careful not to reveal anything more than he had to.

"I saw her corpse. That was enough for me." She snaps defensively.

Severus frowns, allowing curiosity to get the better of him for a moment. "You called her your sister…?"

"Yes." The swamp witch sneers, "My dear little sister. My name…my real name, that is, is Amariel Demarko. Jenna sent our family into chaos when she was born. Our parents were never the same after the ministry took her from them, so I ran away and Dumbledore took me in. _You _killed Dumbledore. The ministry couldn't even honor him by destroying his murderer…so I'm going to use you to kill the minister of magic And then…then I will kill you. I won't need your help after the ministry is mine. Your death will honor Dumbledore's memory."

"Your power over me is weak outside the swamp." He points out smugly, "Aren't you afraid you won't be able to control me?"

"I plan to use the imperious on top of the curse. If I can use the imperious to get you to kill your lover, I can use it to get you to kill the minister of magic." She counters, "Trust me, you won't have a choice in the matter."

"How soon after do you plan on killing me?"

"As soon as I win" she smirks.

She looks up and raises an eyebrow as Jake appears in the doorway, clearing his throat to announce his presence.

"What do you want?" she snaps at him.

"We're ready." He informs her, taking in her appearance with a look of disgust on his face. "I still can't believe you sleep with that thing."

"I didn't ask for your opinion." She snaps sharply, "I assume my followers have been briefed as to their role in this?"

"I just finished going over it with them." He agrees, glaring at Snape as though the swamp witch's foul mood was entirely his fault.

"Then tell them to meet me at the gates." She nods, "You will lead the attack against the ministry itself, while Severus and I go after the minister of magic."

* * *

"It wasn't your fault, Charlie." Dominic insists. "I don't care what the note said. Sending her with Jake was a joint decision."

Charlie sighs, and sits down next to him, in one of the many chairs St. Mungo's provides for waiting family members. "I just don't understand how this could happen. Jake was a great kid…"

"That's just it." Juliet points out, "Jake isn't a kid anymore. You had no idea what kind of wizard he grew into."

"Guess we know now, don't we?" Charlie replies bitterly, standing up as Miguel walks into the room. "How is she?"

"She's awake." Miguel offers her a small smile. "The mediwitch said it was mostly just shallow cuts and bruises. They have a hypothesis that whoever did it was trying to make her look dead without actually hurting her, judging by the spell they removed. Apparently it was meant to temporarily slow her breathing and significantly weaken her pulse. It was already wearing off by the time we found her. There's only one problem..."

"What is it?" Gage questions, frowning.

"She can't remember anything about what happened."

"So what happens now?" Juliet asks, "She shows up weeks late, looks dead but isn't, and can't explain anything to anyone. I can't see the minister approving."

"Neither can I." Miguel agrees. "I spoke to the minister before I came back here. He came to check on the situation personally. The mediwitch wanted to keep Jenna for a few days, but since she's in no immediate danger the minister requested that they release her. They agreed to do so as soon as they're finished with one final examination, just to make sure they didn't miss anything. Afterwards, we're supposed to take her to the ministry so that they can interrogate her themselves."

"If she can't remember anything, what does it matter who interrogates her? It won't do any good, either way, and by taking her to the ministry we're going to have a lot of explaining to do." Dominic points out. "We may be able to talk our way out of what she sees here, but the ministry is an entirely different story."

"I realize that, but the minister gave the order himself." Miguel agrees. "Maybe they'll be able to get through to her…help her remember."

"Does this mean Jake may have been trying to protect her? He could be in trouble." Charlie continues, trying to piece together what happened.

"We won't know until she does." Miguel answers, "Either way, we already know Jake didn't take her where he said he was going, and I'm convinced he wasn't working alone."

"Is it possible that he planned the entire thing…that he was singling her out for some reason?" Gage suggests.

"It's entirely possible. Of course, it's also possible that he had good intentions and was ambushed by someone who didn't." Miguel points out.

They go quiet as a mediwitch approaches them. "She's ready."


	18. Explanations

**Chapter 17 Explanations**

"What's going on, Miguel?" Jenna demands, following them out of St. Mungo's. "None of this makes any sense! I don't understand! You'd better start explaining, or I'm not taking another step with you!"

Miguel pauses and studies her calculatingly. She looks tired, but otherwise unharmed. The mediwitch had managed to heal all of the cuts, and the bruises are nearly nonexistent now. On the other hand, she was furious that they didn't seem surprised at the sight of wands or pieces of parchment flying down the hallways on their own. Miguel had gotten a headache from attempting to come up with a suitable explanation that wouldn't give everything away.

"It's complicated." He replies hesitantly.

"Oh, no! It's not complicated! It's the simplest thing on the face of this planet! I run into people who use magic sticks to make cuts and bruises magically disappear every freaking day!" she snaps, having had enough of his beating around the bush.

"Jenna, just be patient!" Juliet insists, "Everything will be sorted out in due time!"

You know what? I woke up this morning in a strange place with no clue as to when or how I got there. One of the first things they ask me is 'do you know what day it is', upon which point I discover that I'm missing a rather significant portion of my life. Then they wave sticks at me and all of my cuts and bruises 'magically' disappear. Despite the fact that none of this seems to surprise you, all you can tell me is 'it's complicated'? I think 'patience' is asking a little much at this point, don't you?" Jenna rants.

"Jenna, we're doing what we can, alright?" Dominic objects.

"No we're not." Miguel sighs, "She's right. She needs to know."

"We could get fired for telling her, Miguel, if not worse." Juliet points out wearily.

"We all knew what we were getting ourselves into when we signed up for this." Miguel counters, "If it's time to choose sides…I'm on hers."

Jenna frowns, "What are you talking about?"

"I agree." Charlie murmurs. After a moment's hesitation Gage and Dominic nod.

"Fine," Juliet mutters, finally.

"Let's walk." Miguel says simply, turning in the direction of the ministry of magic. If wands irritated her, he could only imagine her reaction to apparating.

Jenna hesitates, but soon falls into step beside him with Charlie on her other side and Juliet, Gage, and Dominic moving at a slightly slower pace behind them.

"First of all, I need to know if there is anything at all you remember about your 'vacation'." He asks, hoping she could give him something that would satisfy the minister for a while.

"I don't even remember agreeing to go on said vacation." She snaps irritably.

"What's the last thing you do remember?" Juliet asks curiously.

"I remember Charlie's friend Jake coming to spend a few days at our place." Jenna frowns, sorting through what memories she has. "He was extremely flirtatious. I remember being uncomfortable with him being there to begin with. I can't remember him ever leaving. It all stops there. It's strange…I _feel_ strange."

"What do you mean you 'feel' strange?" Charlie asks, studying her.

"I feel as though I'm missing something, as though I was supposed to do something and I can't remember what it was, only that it was really important…" Jenna explains slowly.

"It's probably just because you can't remember anything." Miguel suggests.

Jenna shakes her head, "No, it's not that. I don't know what it was, but I think I'm supposed to be somewhere. I don't feel like I'm missing my memories…I feel like I'm missing a person…someone important." She lets out a low growl of frustration. "I don't know!"

"It's alright. Maybe it will come back to you later." Gage assures her, "Right now we should discuss the present."

"Right," Miguel agrees, quickly getting back to the point. "The ministry we work for isn't the one you think. We work for the ministry of magic as aurors, which are sort of like policemen. To put things simply, the ministry of magic didn't want you to know you're a witch because they're afraid you would become extremely powerful and try to take over our world. The magic sticks are called wands, and-"

"Wait! Hang on," Jenna interrupts him. "I'm a what?"

Dominic laughs, "That's a common first reaction."

"A witch," Miguel repeats. "We are all witches and wizards. Chances are everyone you talk to today will be."

"I'm a…witch…" Jenna says slowly, unsure whether to believe him. She lets it go for the moment. "Ok, why can't I remember anything since Jake's visit?"

"My theory is a memory charm." Miguel replies, "You knew something someone didn't want you to know. I also think someone wanted you dead, because whoever beat you went out of their way to make it look as though you had stopped breathing. On the other hand, that means whoever beat you is probably on your side."

"If the people on my side beat me, then I'm thinking I don't want a side." Jenna counters, "Someone beating me up just doesn't come across as 'let's be friends' to me."

"It would if whoever beat you did it as a way of protecting you from someone who would have done worse." Charlie points out, "I still think it was Jake."

"I'm not so sure anymore." Miguel admits.

"Where are we going?" Jenna asks as Miguel directs her across to the other side of the street.

"We've been instructed to take you to the ministry. They want to interrogate you as to what took you so long to get back, I think." Miguel explains.

"So, I go on vacation and the authorities what to know if I had fun?" Jenna frowns.

"Sort of," Miguel answers with a slight note of sarcasm in his voice. "The _great destroyer_ doesn't have the right to her own life."

"_'The great destroyer'_?" Jenna repeats in disbelief, "Tell me you're joking?"

"Alright, so they've never actually call you that, but I find it amusing that they treat your case as though you're going to go off and destroy all of mankind at any second, when, in fact, you couldn't even stand to watch me kill a mouse that ended up in our flat." Miguel mocks them.

"I'm your job, aren't I?" Jenna asks, putting two and two together, "That's why you hang around so much. You're not my friends, your just doing your job!"

"That's not true." Charlie objects quickly.

"It started out that way, yes." Miguel answers honestly, "However, it's not like that anymore, so, no, you aren't just our job. We are your friends."

"And if the ministry decides they want to put me down? You just going to turn me over to them?" Jenna asks accusingly.

"Of course not, Jenna, you're taking this all out of proportion." Juliet snaps, "We're trying to help you."

"You just need to trust us." Miguel insists, stopping outside of phone booth. He takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. "We can talk about whatever you want later. We're here."

"A phone booth?" Jenna frowns.

"A _magical_ phone booth." Dominic corrects her, a look of amusement playing on his face.

"So what does this 'interrogation' involve?" Jenna asks nervously.

"We're not sure." Miguel answers, "I'll insist upon being there with you. Just use common sense and you'll be fine. Play the 'innocent young woman' roll and we'll be out of here in no time."

"Not necessarily," Charlie objects. "She's not supposed to know any of what we've told her."

"We'll just have to deal with whatever happens." Miguel sighs.


	19. The Ministry of Magic

**Chapter 18: The Ministry of Magic**

If Jenna had any doubts concerning Miguel's explanation of what was going on, the ministry of magic cleared them up. Where at St. Mungo's she had only seen one flying letter, the ministry was full of them. Everything she saw screamed magic, but instead of feeling irritated or scared as she first had, a sense of excitement took over. Miguel had told her she was a witch…that she belonged here in this world of flying paper, moving pictures, talking statues, and...a relly long row of fireplaces?

"This way," Miguel murmurs quietly, interrupting her thoughts by taking her arm and leading her towards the elevator.

"We'll be in the office." Dominic tells him, leading the others off in a different direction without waiting for him to reply. Miguel shows no acknowledgement that he'd heard them. Once they're in the elevator, he lets go of her arm.

"Are you their boss?" Jenna asks curiously.

"I'm their supervisor on your case, but I am not the head auror, no." he answers, meeting her gaze, "We all have other people to answer to."

On the third floor, Miguel motions for her to get out and leads her down a long, dimly lit hallway. He stops suddenly outside of a door made of thick, dark wood. "This is the one, I think."

He knocks softly before pushing open the door and stepping back for Jenna to enter in front of him. She sends him a worried glance before hesitantly entering the room, unsure of what to expect. The room, pale blue in color, has a fireplace back against the far wall and is furnished with a rectangular dark brown wooden table and four matching chairs.

An old man with a receding hairline and black robes stood up to greet her.

"Miss Demarko!" He exclaims, holding out his hand to her. "We've been expecting you! I'm the minister of magic, Agnes Kensington. It's a pleasure to meet you."

She tentatively shakes his hand. He turns towards the table and pulls out a chair before adding, "Please, sit down. As you were just released from St. Mungo's, I know you must be tired."

Jenna looks at Miguel for instruction as to what she should do, unsure whether to trust Kensington. Miguel gives her a small nod and she hesitantly takes a seat. The minister caught their little exchange and frowned. "Mr. Estwin, if you'd like to go check in with the head auror while I'm questioning Miss Demarko that will be fine. I'm sure this won't take long, assuming what you said about her loss of memory is true, and I will have two aurors waiting outside the door in case something goes wrong. Your attendence isn't really necessary."

"Actually, I would be more comfortable if he stayed with me." Jenna speaks up quickly, meeting the minister's gaze with a look of determination. If they really were afraid of her, hopefully they wouldn't risk her disapproval over something so irrelevant. "After all, I have known him for a long time now, and all of this is very new to me. Having someone I'm familiar with here will make it easier for me to answer whatever questions you may have without being so nervous about it."

Miguel smirks. There was no way the minister was going to turn her down. "I checked in with the head auror this morning, sir. I'm not due back for a few more days unless an emergency comes up, but it was considerate of you to offer."

"Very…very well." The minister agrees finally, "Take a seat next to Miss Demarko."

Miguel nods and obliges him as the minister takes a seat opposite them.

"You are here because-" the minister start.

Miguel quickly cuts in, "If I may, minister, I have already informed Miss Demarko of why she is here. She now knows the truth about her situation. I thought it would be easier for you to question her that way."

"Then you know, Miss Demarko, that your 'vacation' was our way to send you out into a less controlled environment in order to test your corruptibility?"

"Actually, he left that part out." Jenna answers, sending a glare in Miguel's direction before turning her attention back to the minister. "The mediwitch told me she wasn't sure whether my memories of what happened would come back, sir."

"Then you do not remember anything that happened during your adventures with Jake Reed?" the minister pushes.

"No," Jenna confirms, shaking her head and trying to look remorseful. "I'm trying, but I just can't seem to remember anything past Jake's visit to my flat."

It's quite alright, dear, don't put too much strain on yourself. I'm sure your memories will return in time. Can you think of any reason at all that may have caused your stay with Mr. Reed to extend further than you intended." The minister continues, falling for it.

"I don't know…I don't remember." She answers simply, "If I could tell you anything I would, but…"

"Let's move on to something that you will be able to answer, shall we? Then I have a suggestion to make in regards to a possible way to get your memories back. Have you seen Mr. Reed since your return?"

"No," Jenna replies, "Nor do I care to, to be completely honest with you."

"And why is that?" the minister prods, "Is there something that made Mr. Reed seem suspicious to you?"

"No, nothing that really stood out." She says quickly, not wanting him to get the wrong idea. "It's just that…I have a bad feeling about him. I don't trust him, but that can easily be shrugged off as a part of my reaction what's going on now. I woke up in a strange place with more than a month of memories missing and all anyone can tell me is that I went on vacation with this man I barely knew and returned unconscious. Would you trust him, minister?"

"I can see your point." The minister agrees.

"You said you think you know how to help her remember, minister?" Miguel asks curiously.

"I think we should attempt to reverse the memory charm." The minister explains, "Usually the only way to do it is to get the person who cast the memory charm on her to reverse it themselves, but on a rare occasion the charm would be weak enough for someone else to reverse it. It's worth a try if she's willing?"

"I'm willing." Jenna agrees quickly, "If it's going to help me remember, I'll do it."

"Good." The minister plasters a fake smile on his face before standing up. "I already have someone waiting to do it."

Once he leaves the room, Miguel turns to Jenna, careful to keep his voice down. "The only person ever able to reverse someone else's memory charm was Albus Dumbledore, who is no longer among the living. I imagine the minister is only doing this for show, to make it look like he's trying to help you even though he knows he can't. Just don't get your hopes up, alright?"

Jenna nods, careful not to let her disappointment show. She changes the subject quickly, "I thought you said you'd get in trouble for telling me about magic?"

"I thought we would as well. There's still a chance we will, but I don't think it will be as bad as we expected." He ponders more to himself than to her. He breaks off as the door opens and the minister comes back in, followed closely by a tall dark skinned man in black robes who already had his wand drawn.

"Is this her?" he question in a deep voice directed towards the minister.

"Yes, I'm me." Jenna snaps in annoyance.

The man glares at her, "You will show respect towards the minister of magic!"

"That's strange, I thought he was the minister of magic." She replies mockingly, motioning towards the minister.

"You'll have to forgive her, Neo. "Miguel cuts in quickly, "She's had a rather trying day. If you'll go ahead an attempt to reverse the memory charm, we'll be on our way. She needs to rest."

"I don't need rest, I need answers." Jenna snaps at him.

"Look at me," Neo instructs sharply.

Jenna nervously complies and Neo's wand emits a bright flash of blue light, temporarily blinding her. After a moment her vision clears to the sight of the three men looking at her questioningly. She shakes her head. "I still don't remember anything I didn't remember before."

"Are you quite sure?" the minister demands, "You're not hiding anything?"

"She wouldn't lie to you, minister." Miguel assures him, "I think it's time for us to go."

"Of course," the minister reluctantly agrees "I trust you can find your own way out."

Miguel stands up and Jenna quickly follows suit. "Good day, minister."

Jenna follows him silently back into the elevator, half expecting the minister to call her back and declare that she should be taken into custody until she could tell him everything he wanted to know. She breathes a sigh of relief as they reach the room they were in when they'd first arrived. The peace, however, was short lived.

"What the bloody hell is that?" Miguel demands sharply as a flood of people erupts from the long row of fireplaces, led by a woman with fire red hair and some sort of humanoid green creature with grey stringy hair.

The breath catches is Jenna's chest as the creatures deep black eyes meet hers and the red headed woman yells at her followers to show no mercy.


	20. Obliviate

**Chapter 19: Obliviate**

"Jenna…" Severus breathes, a shock running through him. He'd given up hope and was starting to believe the swamp witch's story of what had happened…that he'd killed her. After all, she had appeared to be dead the last time he'd seen her, and even if she hadn't been there was no telling what the gatekeeper had actually done to her…but there she was.

Her gaze meets his and a shiver runs through him as he starts regaining memories the swamp witch had taken from him.

* * *

_A sharp pain shoots through Severus, startling him awake. He instinctively takes note of his surroundings. The rain pounded heavily against the metal roof and the room was cool, but not cold. Jenna had fallen asleep curled up against him, her head nestled in his shoulder and one of her legs thrown over his. He smirks as he remembered the events leading up to her falling asleep against him, and for once he didn't mind that he'd fallen asleep nude. It seemed irrelevant compared to everything else. He had her. She had told him that she loved him. The pain forgotten, he closes his eyes and had almost fallen back to sleep when another sharp ache shot through him, leaving behind an intense wave of nausea. He quickly sits up and wraps his arm around his waist, willing it to go away and dislodging Jenna in the process..._

_"Severus?" she questions sleepily, "What is it?"_

_"It's nothing." He assures her, breathing heavily, "Go back to-Ah!" he breaks off with a gasp, another shock going through him, this time lingering._

_Jenna quickly sits up, fully awake now, "Severus?"_

_He crawls out of bed and stumbles out of the room, unwilling to let her see him like that. "Jenna, stay here."_

_

* * *

_

_When the last of the pain leaves his body his surroundings come back into focus. He'd somehow made it outside. The rain had slowed, but was still falling in a slow drizzle. He was lying in the mud, his head lying on Jenna's lap. She'd wrapped his sheet around her before following him out, but it had done her no good in the rain._

_"Jenna…" he groans, almost afraid to move lest the pain return._

_"Severus," she murmurs, a hint of surprise lingering in her voice, "Severus, you're human!"_

_"Didn't I tell you you're the one." He smirks, looking up at her._

* * *

_There was no use in making any impulsive escape attempts at the moment. The gatekeeper always kept a careful eye out for him during storms, convinced that Severus was more likely to try to escape during a cloudy night than any other time. He'd taken a shower almost as soon as he'd gotten back inside, and he'd intended to get dressed and go back to bed, but Jenna had had other plans._

_"What are you doing?" he gasped as she shoved him back against the wall._

_"There's no point in putting your clothes back on when I'll just have to take them off again." She smirks._

_Any objections he may have had were lost to him as she pressed her body against his, placing kisses along his collarbone. She wrapped one hand around his neck and reached between them with the other, slowly stroking his cock._

_

* * *

_

_Severus thrusts up into her, gasping her name, unable to get enough of her. _

_The door flies open with a loud bang and Severus quickly pulls out of her,whirling around to face the intruder and shielding Jenna's body with his own._

_"I ought to have known." The swamp witch hisses, "I ought to have known you'd be the one to ruin everything."_

_"You have the worst timing out of everyone I have ever known!" he throws at her._

_"You'll pay for this!" the swamp witch snarls at Jenna._

_Severus raises his hand and summons his wand to him, mentally preparing himself for a fight. "Jenna, when I say run, you run." He snaps unquestioningly._

_"I'm not leaving you!" she objects grabbing his arm._

_He quickly shakes her off. "I'll come find you. You have to trust me."_

_"How sweet," The swamp witch sneers in disgust._

* * *

_"Severus! Severus, fight her!" Jenna yells, running from him in fear. _

_He was under the imperious curse. The swamp witch had ordered him to kill her. His heart beat quickly as he attempted to resist the influence of the curse. He could do it. He had to…_

_Suddenly Jenna trips and falls to her hands and knees. She quickly turns to face him as he slows to stop._

_"Severus, please…"she cries, pushing herself away from him._

_

* * *

_

_Severus stared down at her bruised body. He'd broken through the imperious, but he couldn't protect her anymore. The swamp witch was expecting him to bring back her corpse. _

_Jenna was conscious, but she lay motionless on the ground, avoiding his gaze. It was as though she'd finally given up. Severus walked slowly around her, trying to come up with something…anything to get her out of here. The swamp witch didn't like dead bodies in her swamp. Whenever she killed one of her followers she'd always had Jake cart them off somewhere. If Jenna looked dead then perhaps…_

_But even if she did manage to escape, she'd already made it clear that she had every intention of coming back for him. He couldn't prevent her from coming back if he was locked up here…or could he? He saw no chance of the swamp witch just letting him go. He had no doubts that she intended to turn him back into the swamp creature…but if Jenna couldn't remember him…then there would be nothing for her to come back to…_

_Finally coming to a decision, he points his wand at her._

_"Fictus Mortius!" he murmurs, inwardly flinching as her breathing slows to a stop. She wasn't dead…but she had to look it._

_He hesitates before casting the second charm, forcing himself to face the fact that she may never know him again after this. _

_"I'll set you free," he murmurs the words she'd spoken to him just earlier that night. "Even if you never speak to me again."_

_He takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. "Obliviate!"_

* * *

Severus closes his eyes as the truth comes back to him. Jenna was alive, yes, but she had no memory of him. She wasn't his anymore. With one word he had both saved the woman he loved and destroyed any chance he might have had with her, assuming she'd have forgiven him for hurting her to begin with...

"I thought you killed her!" the swamp witch hisses from beside him.

"You thought wrong."

"Well this time I'll just have to make sure it's done right, won't I?" she snarls angrily, "Imperio!"

Severus lets out a low growl of frustration. He wouldn't let that happen again. Not to Jenna. The imperious couldn't control him for long. He'd already proven that.

"But first," the swamp witch laughs, clueless as to what he was thinking. "The minister."


	21. Breaking Her Hold

**Chapter 20: Breaking Her Hold**

"Miguel!" Dominic yells, racing towards him while dodging flying hexes. Charlie was close behind, throwing hexes back at them as she came.

"Where are Gage and Juliet?" Miguel demands, leading them down a nearby hallway, away from the chaos.

"They're helping Neo get the minister to safety." Charlie explains quickly, "A lot of the aurors were sent out to deal with other attacks that came a bit too close to the ministry. They think it was a distraction."

"We need to get Jenna to safety." Miguel points out, "She has no way of defending herself against these people."

"Right about now I'm wishing you had been the 'great destroyer'." Dominic teases her.

"Whoever these people are, they're smart. They've blocked all the exits." Charlie replies, "Neo just barely got the minister out."

"How can I help?" Jenna demands, studying her friends closely, "I'm not going anywhere."

Miguel sighs, "It doesn't look as though we have a choice."

There are spare wands on the fourth floor." Dominic suggests. "Charlie and I will help down here while you take her to find one."

Miguel nods, "I just hope she's a fast learner."

* * *

"The minister has fled the building, my lady." Jake informs her reluctantly, knowing she wasn't going to be happy about it.

"Damnations!" she hisses, "Didn't I tell you to block all exits?"

"I gave the order!" He insists, "It's them who didn't do it fast enough!"

Severus laughs mockingly, "Looks like my job here is done."

The swamp witch laughs, "Not even close! By the time tonight is over, you'll be begging me to end you!"

* * *

"Well if it isn't my good friend Charlie." Jake taunts, "You aren't really thinking you could win in a duel against me are you?"

"You're with them?" Charlie gasps angrily. "How could you, Jake? I trusted you! I stood up for you! We grew up together!"

Jake laughs, "Well, you know that little saying- 'time changes everything'? It really does. Now tell me, how did you like that little present I left for you on your doorstep?"

"You did that to her?" Charlie demands, growing more furious by the second, "You tricked us into sending her where she wasn't safe? Where did you take her, Jake? What happened to her?"

"If she hasn't told you by now, you'll never know." He replies, obviously enjoying the look on her face. "Avada Kedavra!"

Charlie quickly dodges the killing curse and sends a silent hex at Jake, knocking him off balance.

"You've improved," Jake comments, quickly regaining his footing and sending another curse at her.

She easily blocks it and sneers, "You have no idea!"

* * *

"Are you ready?" Miguel asks Jenna, looking as though he doubted she was.

"Considering the circumstances?" she replies, "Yeah, I'm ready."

He nods hesitantly, studying her for a moment as though trying to memorize what she looks like.

"I'm not dead yet, Miguel." She teases, trying to reassure him, "Have some faith. I am 'the great destroyer' after all."

Miguel smirks, "I love you, Jenna."

The smile falls from her face, replaced by a look of shock. He looks away, and runs his fingers through his hair.

She breaks the distance between them and presses a kiss to his cheek, running her hands down his chest. "Let's save this discussion for another time, shall we?" she suggests, offering him a small smile.

He meets her gaze with a new hope shining in his eyes. "Assuming we both survive."

"We will," she insists.

"Perhaps…but just in case we don't…?" he replies with a smile, lifting an eyebrow suggestively.

She presses her lips to his, pushing aside the feeling of discomfort that suddenly gripped her. He runs his knuckles down the side of her face.

"Let's go." He says, confident now.

"Stay alive, Miguel." She returns softly.

"Hey," he teases as they head back into the entry hall, "who's the more experienced wizard?"

* * *

"Look who's back." The swamp witch smirks at Severus as he fights off yet another auror from attacking her. He was waiting for the right moment to begin fighting the imperious. As long as he wasn't killing anyone it would be foolish to provoke her.

His eyes land on Jenna and he curses under his breath. Someone had given her a wand. She wasn't even supposed to be here! She hasn't had a chance to learn magic! What was she thinking!

He's careful to keep his expression blank as he turns back to the swmap witch. "Look who's losing," he sneers, pointing out the rate at which her followers were taken out. He'd been afraid she was going to succeed a few minutes ago, but aurors had returned from the diversions the swamp witch had set and fought their way in.

"Look who's about to kill his lover." The swamp witch laughs mockingly, still under the impression that she had the upper hand, "Imperio!"

* * *

"Do it!" Jake snarls, lying on his back and breathing hard. "Kill me, Charlie!"

Charlie shakes her head sadly. They'd been such good friends when they were younger. She couldn't see the man in front of her, the one that had hurt her friend…all she could see was the little boy her brother used to pick on. The little boy who liked riding horses and had asked her to marry him when he was nine. The one that had taught her how to duel…The one that had accidently lead her brother to his death. Jake had begged her to kill him then, too.

"You can't do it!" Jake laughs, "You don't have it in you! After all these years, you still can't finish it! You want to know what happened to your little friend? I raped her! I took her to where I knew she'd be killed, just like I did your brother…and then I raped her. And you still can't finish me! You know why? Because you still love me! You _belong_ to me, Charlie."

"No," Charlie replies softly, "it's because the Jake I loved is already dead, and the new one isn't worth my time." She turns her back on him and starts to walk away.

A moment later Gage slams into her, knocking her to the ground out of the path of a bright green bolt of light that had shot from Jake's wand.

"Stupefy!" he shouts, hitting Jake directly in the chest with a stunning spell. "I'm the new big brother, bitch!" He snarls, kicking Jake's wand out of his reach, just in case.

Charlie meets his gaze, shocked, "Th-thanks."

Gage smirks and helps her back to her feet, "Come on, we have work to do."

* * *

"Jenna," Severus murmurs, approaching her, fully aware of the hold the imperious still held on him.

"Do I know you?" she asks, backing away from him.

Severus waves his hand at her, magically shoving her back and pinning her to the wall.

"Not anymore," her answers simply, willing his hand to fall back to his side, the swamp witch's order still ringing in his ears.

"Difindo!" Jenna shouts, sending a cutting hex at him.

He diverts it with a wave of his hand, quickly closing the distance between them.

"Expulso! Stupefy!" she casts, waving the wand a him, but pressing herself back against the wall. Severus blocks them as well, easily waving them aside.

"Kill her!" the swamp witch shouts, "Kill her now!"

Severus knocks Jenna's wand out of her hands, wrapping his hand around her throat. "No…" he pleads, "No…I can't"

"Kill her!" she demands again angrily, quickly approaching them, "Kill her, Severus!"

"Please, don't…" Jenna cries, trying to pull his hand away from her throat, "Please…"

"Jenna!" Miguel yells, catching sight of her. He quickly attempts to make his way to her but several of the swamp witch's followers cut him off. Dominic, Charlie, Juliet, and Gage quickly move in to help him.

"Severus…Severus please," Jenna pleads, using the name the swamp witch had called him. She finally stops struggling and meets his gaze.

"Do it, Severus!" the swamp witch snarls, pointing her wand at him.

"NO!" Severus yells, releasing Jenna and turning to face her, relief flooding through him as the imperious releases its hold on him. "You have no power over me!"

"Sectumsempra!" He snarls, starting towards the swamp witch. She quickly blocks the spell, but starts backing away from him…away from Jenna.

Jenna shakily picks up her wand and jumps back into the fray with one last, uncertain glance at the green creature, now fighting its master.


	22. Last Stand

Chapter 21: Last Stand

The swamp witch focuses all of her power on Severus and waves her wand at him, sending a silent curse straight through his magical shield and sending him flying off his feet, hitting the floor hard a few feet away. She reaches him within a matter of second and kicks him hard in the stomach, causing him to curl up in pain. She sends another kick at his face, breaking his nose. Jerking him up by the hair, she forces him up into a sitting position.

"There's nothing else you can do to me." he sneers at her, spitting out blood. "You've lost the battle…your sister is safe. You lose Amariel!"

"Perhaps, but I'm still to kill you." She smirks, "This won't hurt you half as much as it will hurt Jenna. Can you imagine her reaction when she finds your corpse? In way, I guess that means I still win, doesn't it?"

"She doesn't remember me, Amariel." Severus tells her, his breathing shallow. It felt as though she'd broken one of his ribs. "I erased her memory of me. Finding my body won't hurt her anymore than it will upset the minister of magic. As a matter of fact, I think I want to die. So, no, you still lose no matter which way you look at it."

"Guess we'll find out, won't we." She snarls," Avada-"

"Guess again!" Miguel snaps, using a silent jinx to knock her wand from her hand.

"How dare you!" she snarls, turning to face him.

"I figure anyone you're trying to kill is probably someone that should probably be kept alive…even if it did arrive with you." Miguel shrugs."Stupefy!"

The swamp witch blocks his spell and starts to send one back at him. Severus grabs her arms and forces them behind her, pulling her back against him.

"Release me!" she yells, knocking both Severus and Miguel away from her.

They quickly get back on their feet. She turns her back on Severus, deciding to focus on the easier target first.

"Crucio!" she snarls, causing Miguel to drop to his knees, writhing in pain.

"Incarcerous!" Dominic shouts, binding her in thick dark green cords as he and four other aurors surround bother her and Severus.

"Are you alright?" Jenna asks in concern, making her way to him.

"I think we found the real 'great destroyer'." Miguel mutters in an attempt to bring humor to the situation as he struggles to his feet.

"It's over." She tells him,"They're all either unconscious or in custody."

"Good." He replies shortly, watching the minister of magic approach the red headed woman.

The swamp witch spits at his feet as the aurors take both her and Severus into custody.

"I think the dementor's kiss is in order for these two." He announces smugly, "Azkaban is too good for them."

The swamp witch laughs, "She doesn't remember! You used a memory charm on her, didn't you, deatheater?"

The minister frowns at her in confusion," Excuse me?"

"Memoris Amo!" She snarls, using wild magic to free herself and send a jet of light at Jenna before anyone can knocks off her feet and the room starts spinning as memories cloud her vision.

"Jenna! Jenna, look at me!" Miguel demands, shaking her gently, unsure of what she was just hit with. "Jenna, say something!"

"Severus…" she groans softly.

Severus stiffens, still held back by an auror as three others attempt to regain control of the swamp witch. She easily knocks them out, drawing upon one last surge of magical energy, and the other aurors slowly back away from her.

Miguel helps Jenna back to her feet and attempts to pull her away from the swamp witch who quickly turns her attention to them.

"You remember now little sister?" she laughs, her power weakening by the second "You remember him?" She points her hand at Severus and shouts "Avada Kedavra!"

"No!" Jenna screams, launching herself at the swamp witch as Severus flies back into the wall. Miguel quickly grabs her arms, holding her back. She suddenly wanted nothing more than to see the woman suffer. Despite all the secrets and precautions taken out of fear of what power she may possess, she couldn't even free herself from Miguel's hold on her. " No! I hate you! I hate you!" she screams, struggling to get at the swamp witch. "Magic!" Jenna yells desperately, willing the swamp to fly back off her feet as Severus had.

Much to her surprise, an invisible force knocks the swamp witch back off her feet and Miguel quickly releases her, gasping in pain as his hands turn red and start to blister as though he'd stuck them in fire.

The swamp witch hisses loudly as Severus groans and slowly sits up, clutching his head. She was no longer even powerful enough to cast an effective death curse. It had hurt him, but hadn't killed him.

"Severus!" Jenna breathes, running to him.

Ignoring the pain, he struggles back to his feet, meeting her gaze for a split second before he felt her arms slips around his shoulders, her head buried in his neck. "Jenna…"

"I will have vengeance!" the swamp witch screeches.

Jenna quickly pulls away and tries to block he swamp witches view of Severus, but he wouldn't have it. He quickly picks up the wand of a nearby, unconscious auror and points it threateningly at the swamp witch.

"Jenna, put your hand on the wand over mine." He demands quickly, casting protego to temporarily shield them the swamp witch struggles to summon up enough energy to finish what she'd started.

"What are we doing?" Jenna objects, following his instructions anyways. "I can't do magic like you can. I only know three spells, and-"

"And you're still more powerful than she is." He finishes for her," Focus on me"

"Avada Kedavra!" the swamp witch shouts, breaking through their shield.

"Sectumsempra!" Severus counters at the last second. His spell collides with hers in a shower of blue and green sparks.

"Sectumspempra!" he shouts again.

She quickly tries to reflect the spell away from her but it flies straight through her shield and hits her squarly in the chest. Severus watches with a look of smuggnes on his face as Amariel Demarko collapses in a pool of her own blood.


	23. Competition

A/N: I had a little trouble with getting this chapter up, so if you see any mistakes or if something doesn't seem to fall into place the right way please let me know. Also, as this story is quickly coming to an end, I would love to hear any ideas you might have for a final chapter. Should I tie off all loose ends, or leave it open for a sequel? Let me know by reviewing!

**Chapter 22: Competition**

Severus reluctantly takes a seat in the interrogation room an auror had led him to. He sits back in the black wooden chair and folders his arms across his chest as two of the aurors, a tall, bald, dark skinned man that they called Neo, and the blonde man he'd seen Jenna with earlier, sat down across from him. A woman with curly strawberry blonde hair, probably another auror, was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed, looking as exhausted as Severus felt. They'd barely allowed a mediwitch to take a look at him before rushing him here. His chest no longer hurt and nose was no longer broken, but the fact that he was still green with stringy grey hair put even more of a damper on his mood. He had hoped the ministry would just let the swamp witch die, hoped her enchantments would disappear when she died, but the ministry couldn't allow it. Not sticking their noses into everyone else's bloody business went against their morals. Merlin forbid they make anything easy on him. He lifts an eyebrow as their questioning commences, drawing him out of his thoughts.

"First of all, what exactly are you?" the man he'd seen Jenna with asks.

Severus shifts his gaze to the woman as she interrupts them before he has a chance to answer.

"First of all," the woman corrects him, "we should introduce ourselves. I wouldn't answer questions for people I don't know, and I wouldn't expect it…him…it…"

"'Him' is fine thanks." Severus snaps at her as she stumbles over her words, but grudgingly appreciates her attempt to be civil towards him.

"I wouldn't expect _him_ to either." She finishes. "My name is Charlie Christensen. I'm the best friend of that girl you were groping earlier, and also second in command on her case."

"I was not _groping_ her." Severus sneers at her, looking disgusted at her choice of words.

"I'm Miguel White. The woman you were _groping_ is my girlfriend. I'm head of her case." Miguel says forcefully, intentionally using the word Severus didn't approve of.

"I beg to differ. The last…_boyfriend_ Jenna had tried to kill her. If, indeed, you are said _boyfriend_, I have no desire to tolerate your presence." Severus sneers, hesitating over the term. It sounded too childish to him, and Jenna was far from being a child.

"Since when is Jenna your girlfriend?" Charlie demands, frowning.

"Since just before we joined the fight after I took her to find a spare wand." Miguel admits.

Severus swallows hard as he realizes what must have happened. If White taken an interest in her while she couldn't remember him, what he said could very well be true.

"How very honorable of you, coming on to a woman who'd not only lost her memories but was also faced with a situation in which one or both of you would possibly be killed. Tell me, did you dangle the possibility of death in front of her or was her weak moment enough to get her to agree to pursue a relationship with you?' Severus throws at him.

"How dare you imply that I took advantage of her!" Miguel snaps angrily.

"I am not implying that you took advantage of a defenseless woman under your care!" Severus objects, looking offended, but then adds, "I'm _accusing_ you of doing so."

Miguel stands up, quickly drawing his wand. Severus rises to meet him, unfolding his arms, suddenly glad he wasn't human again. The ministry had taken his wand, but in this form he could do wandless magic just as easily as he could do magic with a wand.

"Now is not the time for this. It's not why we're here." The dark skinned man snaps at them, pulling Miguel back to his seat.

Severus hesitantly sits back down but rests his hands on the table just in case.

"My name is Neo. I am in no way involved with Jenna Demarko." He smirked in amusement.

"How did you know Jenna's memory was erased?" Charlie asks, studying him curiously.

"I know because I was the one who did it." Severus answers calmly, wanting to hurry up and get this over with. He had to see Jenna. He had to talk to her.

"Why would you erase her memory?" she continues, "What are you trying to hide? Was it for your leader?"

"It was because of the swamp witch, but not for her. I'm not trying to hide anything." He sighs, "As a matter of fact, if there is anything I can do anything to ensure that she's put away for the rest of her miserable life, all you need do is ask."

"What are you?" Miguel repeats his earlier question.

"Jenna's lover," Severus sneers at him, intentionally baiting him.

"Jenna would never lower herself to shagging anything outside her own species." Miguel sneers at him.

"I assure you, beneath the green skin, I'm _at least twice_ the man you are. _I _would never take advantage of a woman I cared for." Severus returns insultingly. He continues without waiting for him to reply, "I find it amusing that none of you have asked for my name, particularly after going to such great lengths to give me yours."

"Alright," Charlie agrees, "What's your name?"

"Severus Snape," he answers simply.

"The ex-deatheater who disappeared five years ago?" Neo frowns, not sure whether to believe him.

"The potions master who disappeared five years ago." Severus snaps at him.

"Can you prove it?" Neo requests.

"Give me an hour's privacy with Jenna and yes, I can prove it." Severus smirks, "Though I'm not sure how quickly the transformation would take place. It wasn't exactly our most immediate concern that night."

"I'm not sure I understand." Neo pushes, "Explain."

Severus hesitates.

"Just start from the beginning and tell us what happened to you." Charlie offers.

"It wasn't exactly a secret that I had a habit of taking company with…prostitutes after the war. The swamp witch…her name is Amariel Demarko. She is Jenna's older sister. Amariel held a grudge against me for killing her mentor, Albus Dumbledore. She fooled me into thinking she was a prostitute and drugged my drink. I woke up in a swamp that I think is located somewhere east of London. She turned me into this creature. I'm not sure what it is. I haven't had the chance to do any research. I can assume that it's some sort of swamp creature. The enchantments she put over me enhance my…natural abilities and has given me a few new ones, such as the ability to sense the emotions of those around me, read their thoughts, and see their potential. I can move faster than normal wizards and I wouldn't need a wand to put Mr. white here in his place."

"Really," Miguel sneers, "Then why don't you tell me what I'm thinking?"

"Gladly," Severus smirks, "On the surface you're thinking 'up yours'. What you're hoping I won't find out is that you feel intimidated by me. You're hoping you can convince Jenna to choose you over me. You were confident about your ability to do so at first, but now you're remembering the way she responded to me. How distraught she was when she thought I'd been killed and how she ran to me when I got back up. She hurt your hands, didn't she? When she produced wild magic…"

Neo and Charlie quickly turn their attention to Miguel's hands, and he quickly slips them under the table.

"You were hurt in the attempt to keep us apart." Severus continues smugly, "You should keep that in mind, White. If an inexperienced witch could do that, imagine what I could do."

"Ok, so Amariel Demarko made you repulsive and powerful." Charlie interrupts, "What did she use you for?"

Severus hesitated. If his face could have gone red, it would have.

"That bad?" Charlie questions, misinterpreting his delayed response.

"Depending on your point of view." Severus replies reluctantly, "I have the impression that she was just biding her time until she was powerful enough to attack the ministry. While I was trapped there I had the task of satisfying her…sexual appetite."

"She slept with you when you looked like that?" Miguel smirks in amusement.

"So did Jenna." Severus counters, wiping the smirk off his face.

"So you were trapped there for five years and didn't bother to try to escape or turn yourself back into a human?" Neo questions in confusion.

"Why would he do that?" Miguel replies mockingly, "He had food, water, shelter, and was getting laid on a regular basis. As a matter of fact, instead of sending them to Azkaban, why don't we just lock him back up in the swamp with this 'swamp witch' of his."

"Miguel-"Charlie starts to object.

"He's just bitter because he knows he couldn't please Jenna in half the number of ways I could." Severus sneers.

Charlie sighs in frustration before continuing. "How do you know Jenna?"

"The gatekeeper brought her." Severus answers simply.

"The gatekeeper?" Neo pushes, "Who was he?"

"His name was Jake. Jenna mentioned that he was a friend of one of her roommates. They convinced her to go to France with him. I'm willing to bet that he never had any intention of taking her to France."

"Jake was an old friend of mine. He was here tonight. He tried to kill me. Dominic took care of him." Charlie confirms.

"Then you are aware that you sent her to her death?" Severus replies raising an eyebrow at her.

"We made a mistake." Miguel counters before Charlie can answer, "It won't happen again."

"The swamp witch tried to kill her I presume?" Charlie urges Severus on.

"The swamp witch tried to get me to kill her." Severus corrects her. "You see, under this enchantment I was bound to serve her. I had no choice but to go after Jenna. However if I failed to complete the task under a certain amount of time or got too far away the enchantment would weaken enough for me to fight it, leaving it my choice as to whether I complete the task. Her power is also weaker outside of the swamp, but even then, considering the fact that she was taught by Albus Dumbledore, she's still a powerful witch."

"What I don't understand is why she would single Jenna out. Jenna was taken from the family almost as soon as she was born, and as far as we know she's never had any contact with her sister before now." Neo points out.

"The sudden loss of their child apparently left the parents in a state of overwhelming despair. According to the swamp witch, they were never the same. Hence the grudge she held against Jenna. Also, Jenna is apparently the only way to return me to my human form. The swamp witch didn't want to risk that happening."

"The swamp witch let her live after you failed to kill her the first time?" Neo prods.

"The swamp witch didn't realize I'd failed to kill her the first time." Severus continues, "I hid Jenna at the warehouse I was given to live in."

"What exactly happened to her while she was there?" Charlie pushes, "Was she hurt?"

"Jake attempted to rape her. She trusted him so when he came for her she went with him. I wasn't going to go after them. She'd made her choice. However when I heard her scream for help…I erased Jake's memory and took her back to the warehouse."

"The swamp witch didn't notice Jenna while you were 'fulfilling her sexual desires'?" Miguel speaks up again.

"It slowed down after Jenna arrived." Severus answers, "Whenever Jake caught me near the gate I would sate her anger by appealing to her physically and there was one occasion when she paid me a visit, but I managed to hide Jenna in hidden storage room I'd found soon after I arrived. After the first time I managed to become human again the swamp witch got smart. She caught me with Jenna and was furious. I was placed under the imperious and ordered to kill her. Thanks to my experiences during the war against the Dark Lord I was able to fight it off. I made it look as though I'd killed her and then I erased her memory of me."

"And what exactly was the point of erasing her memory?" Miguel snaps, "Unless you did hurt her and don't want to be punished for it, or if you were truly aligned with the swamp witch and just switched sides when you realized who was winning?"

"The only way to return me to my human form was sleep with me. After-"Severus starts to explain, but Miguel cut him off.

"So you raped her." Miguel accuses.

"I would never hurt her!" Severus snarls.

"Well, we know you're lying now. Your attempt to make her 'look dead' put her into St. Mungo's!" Miguel points out victoriously, "And you seem enough like a greedy bastard to convince me that you'd have done anything if you considered it in your best interest. The swamp witch spoiled you, so when you decided you wanted to be human again you didn't hesitate to take what you wanted. That's why you erased her memory!"

"I erased her memory because, when I didn't immediately return to my human form we didn't think it would work. The gates were charmed not to let anyone with this creatures magical signature through. When she told me she loved me I reminded her that she would have to leave without me, and she told me she had every intention of enlisting the help of her friends and coming back after me. I wouldn't risk the chance of her being foolish enough to go back to the swamp just for my sake." Severus insists angrily.

"Prove it," Miguel sneers.

"We'll bring Jenna in to confirm your story. One of the swamp witch's spells somehow brought her memory back," Charlie suggests.

"The swamp witch intended to bring her memory back." Severus informs her, "The spell that hit Jenna was to reverse my memory charm. I've seen Dumbledore and the Dark Lord cast that same charm on more than one occasion. I'm assuming that when she heard the minister immediately sentence me to the dementor's kiss she decided that the best way to hurt Jenna would be to make her watch the ministry take me. I don't think she ever expected Jenna's little episode."

"The swamp witch was obviously demented." Miguel sneers, "Jenna wouldn't miss you."

"Ask. Her." Severus snaps abruptly, tired of arguing with him.

"That's a great idea." Neo nods, meeting Charlie's gaze. Charlie rolls her eyes. "Charlie, would you be so kind as to bring Jenna in?"


	24. Facing Miguel

**Chapter 23: Facing Miguel**

"Excuse me, minister," Charlie interrupts Jenna's attempts to convince the minister not to take Severus in to custody. "We would like to ask Jenna a few questions and then we'll be done with Snape?"

Jenna sends a pleading glance at the minister of magic.

The minister sighs. "If Severus passes the interrogation with nothing against him, he will be released. If he doesn't I will be forced to take him into custody…but I will keep in mind that he brought down your little 'swamp witch'."

"Thank you." Jenna smiles at him, "and I promise to never make any attempts at taking over the wizarding world."

Without waiting for the minister to reply she stands up and follows Charlie out into the hall.

"How is he?" Jenna questions softly as Charlie leads her towards the room they were in.

"Well enough to provoke your boyfriend at every possible moment." Charlie admits.

"My boyfriend?" Jenna frowns in confusion.

"Miguel," Charlie explains. "He's convinced you're madly in love with him."

"I only kissed him once…and that was just for luck!" Jenna protests. "He came onto me, but I told him we would discuss it later, not that I wanted to be with him! On top of that my memories had been erased!"

"Don't shoot the messenger," Charlie replies defensively. "I just thought you ought to know that neither of your two men are very happy with each other right now, which means whichever one you turn down isn't going to be very happy with you."

"Bloody hell…Severus…" Jenna murmurs, "Does he believe Miguel?"

"He accused Miguel of taking advantage of you when you'd lost your memory and even implied that Miguel threatened to kill himself or something in order to get you to agree to be with him. After Severus informed us that shagging you was the only way to get him to turn human again, Miguel accused him of raping you and trying to hide it by erasing your memory." Charlie explains. "I half expect them to start hexing each other any second now…but at least Miguel is trying to be professional about this. Snape keeps baiting him."

"Severus never raped me!" Jenna objects heatedly.

"That's what we need to question you about." Charlie admits, slowing to a stop outside a closed door. "I just thought I ought to warn you before we went in. You ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." Jenna mutters.

"Go easy on Miguel, ok?" Charlie requests hesitantly, "He's still our friend, you know. He cares about you."

Jenna sighs heavily, but nods as Charlie opens the door and steps aside for Jenna to enter in front of her.

Severus stands up respectfully as the two women enter the room. Miguel raises an eyebrow at him mockingly.

"Are you alright?" Severus asks Jenna, looking her over.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Jenna counters, "You were the swamp witch's main target."

"Hit with the death curse and came out of it with only a few cracked ribs and a broken nose. You, however, I heard were in St. Mungo's." he points out.

"Only for a few hours." She agrees, letting her voice take on a more threatening tone. "Which reminds me…if you _ever_ try to erase yourself from my memory again I'll make you wish you had stayed in that swamp!"

Miguel loudly clears his throat in an attempt to catch her attention. She reluctantly meets his gaze.

"Miguel," she greets him softly.

"Sit down, Snape." Miguel snaps forcefully, obviously annoyed at the way she had greeted Severus.

Severus studies Jenna questioningly. She gives him a small nod and he reluctantly sits down as Jenna turns her attention to Miguel.

"Would you like for me to sit down as well, _sir_, or would it be ok if I remained standing?" Jenna asks, knowing the formal title would make him realize he was losing control of his temper. Miguel had never appreciated the formalities.

"Isn't it true that this…thing raped you and exhibited other violent and malevolent behaviors towards you while you were trapped in the swamp?" Miguel demands sharply.

"Absolutely not," Jenna answers instantly. "He was protective towards me, not violent or malevolent. He wouldn't hurt me."

"That's an odd way to describe someone who put you in St. Mungo's." Miguel points out irritably.

"The swamp witch wanted me dead. I'm lucky I was alive long enough to go to St. Mungo's, let alone coming out of it almost entirely unscathed the way I did. It was Severus's fault that I survived, Miguel. On top of that he defeated the swamp witch. We should be grateful, not throwing accusations at him." Jenna insists.

"Did you sleep with him?" Miguel continues on a more personal level.

"What does that have to do with Severus going to Azkaban?" Jenna demands.

"It has nothing to do with it." Neo speaks up, getting to his feet and heading for the door. "It's obvious that this man hasn't done anything deserving of the punishment he was sentenced to, and I will be sure to recommend that he be released. Thank you for your time, Mr. Snape. Miss Demarko…good luck with those two."

* * *

"What the hell do you think you're doing standing up for that _thing_?" Miguel snaps at Jenna, pulling her aside after the interrogation. Severus had been required to see the minister of magic in order to secure his return to the wizarding world. Otherwise he would have the right to his wand, let alone apparition or his title as a potions master. Miguel hadn't hesitated to take advantage of his absence.

"That _thing_ is a wizard, Miguel! Same as you! He's a good man!" She snaps.

"You don't know him!" He objects vehemently, "He's not someone you should be standing up for!"

"I spent months on end trapped in that swamp with him! I think I know a thing or two about him by now!" she counters, "You can't tell me what to do or how to feel, Miguel. I'm not your responsibility any more!"

"Jenna, I told you how I felt before we joined the battle! You're not leaving me now!" He insists.

Jenna takes a step back, not sure whether she should be afraid of the wild determination in his eyes. Much to her relief, Severus chose that moment to reveal himself.

"I believe that's for her to decide." Severus sneers, not bothering to announce his presence, catching Miguel off guard. Miguel whirls around to face his, his face turning red.

"You keep you hands out of my business and off of my woman." He demands angrily.

"Soon as you manage to woo a woman, I'll be sure to take note of that." Severus snarls.

"Does it get to you that the only woman that shows any real interest in you in years would rather be with me?" Miguel taunts, trying to provoke him. Miguel couldn't attack him at the ministry; it could cost him his job. On the other hand, no one would blame him one bit for trying to defend himself. Having Severus thrown into Azkaban for attacking an auror would be a nice bonus. "You seem a little jealous, Snape."

"Would she have agreed to be with you in the first place if she had been able to remember me? Have you ever considered that, auror?" Severus counters, seeing right through him.

"The only reason you're trying to steal my woman is because you're still bitter that the only women foolish enough to screw you are whores, and you have to pay them to do it." Miguel mocks.

Severus meets Jenna's gaze for a split second before she snaps. "Enough!" she yells in frustration, the majority of which was directed at Miguel. She was angry enough to spare Severus a glare as well.

"I'm not your woman, Miguel! I'm sorry if it seemed that way, but it wasn't I told you we'd talk about it later. This is later, and the answer is no! I may not have known it then, but I remember now. I'm with Severus…and I am _not_ a whore!" she finishes in a rage before storming off.

Miguel glares daggers at Severus. "Look at what you've done now!"

Severus rolls his eyes and attempts to start after her, but once his back was turned Miguel pulled out his wand, and starts to hex him. Severus turns back towards him sharply and disarms him before he can even get the words out.

"If you really cared about her," Severus whispers dangerously, "you'd want her to be happy."

Miguel quickly picks up his wand, but Dominic and Charlie come up behind him and Charlie snatches it away from him.

"You're not thinking straight, mate. Don't do anything you'll regret later." Dominic says warningly.

Miguel sends one last glare at Severus before shoving past Dominic and Charlie, strutting back down the hallway.

Severus studies the remaining two wearily, waiting for them to try to stop him from going after Jenna. Dominic nods at him respectfully before turning and going after Miguel.

"You might want to give her a bit to cool off." Charlie sighs, looking after Dominic before turning back to him. "When she loses her temper, she's grouchy with everybody until she starts thinking straight again. Our place isn't far from yours if you want to drop by later?"

Severus frowns, "You're not going to tell me to stay away from her?"

Charlie smiles, "I'm her friend, not her mother."


	25. Flying Pigs

**Chapter 24: Flying Pigs**

A/N: Here it is! The final chapter! After months of procrastination and real life drama, this story is finally coming to an end. I'll eventually start typing up another story, because I have several completed on paper. I just have to get around to putting them on here. If you enjoyed this story, and I sincerely hope you did, I'd love to hear your opinions, good or bad, on the others. Thanks for tuning in! ~Alex

Severus did go to her flat that evening, but only to find it empty. He didn't see Jenna again that day. He'd made a trip to her flat every day for a week straight, but eventually gave up. Minerva welcomed him back to Hogwarts with open arms, making him the defense against the dark arts professor, head of Slytherin, deputy headmaster, and finding a different cure for the swamp witch's curse all at the same time. The cure was happiness, not intimacy, much to his surprise. The headmistress had done her research in the headmaster private library, as the headmaster's portrait had apparently instructed, and wasted no time in returning Severus to his human form. He'd simply had to take a potion. It was only later, sitting alone in his private chamber at Hogwarts, that he'd allowed his mind to dwell on the fact that Jenna hadn't needed a potion to turn him back. She'd simply accepted him. He'd been under the impression that she loved him…

If he had wanted to, he could have gone back to the way it had been before...if he could just bring himself to look at another woman without comparing her to Jenna. He couldn't do that anymore. Not that he would have started that up again anyways. The last thing he needed was a repeat of the last five years. He still couldn't get the nightmares to stop. They always started out the same. In the dream, he would wake up to find that he'd never escaped to swamp to begin with, and then it would switch to Jenna…lying dead on the ground. He would look down and her blood would be on his hands. Either that or the swamp witch would catch him kissing her and order him to kill her and he'd end up strangling her.

Just before Christmas, Minerva was faced with a crisis. Her potions master, Arris Atlelin, became fed up with all of the exploding cauldron and students who had no interest in the subject and quit. Simple as that. He came into Minerva's office the day before break started, handed her his resignation papers, and walked out without a single word. Minerva had never been that fond of him, so she wasn't that disappointed, but that didn't change the fact that she now had to find a new potions professor in a matter of days. Severus offered to spend his break looking for a new one, as he didn't have anything better to do, but Minerva disregarded all of his declarations of loathing for the season and insisted that he take a break. It caught him off guard when Minerva sent a letter to Spinner's End, insisting that he return in time for the annual Winter Masquerade Ball, the only part of post Dumbledore Hogwarts that he had never missed.

He cursed the irony of it all as he stood in the entrance hall, adjusting the simple black mask that covered the top half of his human face and straightening his black robes before entering the great hall. Minerva obviously had no trouble recognizing him, as she approached him almost immediately, grabbing his arm unceremoniously and pulling him over towards the far right corner of the room where several of the other professors stood.

"You must meet our new potions mistress, Severus." Minerva tells him quickly, "She's quite eager to see you."

"And why on earth would she be eager to meet me?" Severus demands, studying her suspiciously.

"You'll see," she answers mysteriously before addressing the young woman in a dark green dress and silver mask. "Madame, may I introduce our defense against the dark arts professor, Severus Snape?"

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Professor." The woman nods at him politely, meeting his gaze with a familiar spark in her eyes.

"Ask her to dance, Severus." Minerva elbows him after he merely nods at her.

He rolls his eyes but offers her his arm. "Would you like to help me sate this meddling old Gryffindor's desire to interfere by honoring me with this dance?" He asks sarcastically as Minerva glares at him.

"I would love to," the potions mistress laughs, taking his arm and following him out on the dance floor.

They dance in silence for a moment as he studied her, frowning. His instincts told him that he knew her, but he couldn't quite put his finger on who she was. She smiled up at him, almost as though she were waiting for him to figure it out.

"I didn't know you could dance," she admits softly.

He raises an eyebrow, "I know you from somewhere. Would you be so kind as to refresh my memory?"

"Has it really been that long, Severus?" She asks playfully, "So long that you have forgotten me?"

He stops, meeting her gaze for a moment, a pleasant shiver running though him. He touches the edge of her mask lightly before asking her permission to remove it. "May I?"

"Whatever it takes," she murmurs in reply, putting her hand on his as he pulls off her mask.

His breath catches in his chest as realization dawns on him. "Jenna…" he breathes, stunned.

He snaps out of it as Minerva clasps her hands together and laughs excitedly. That was when he realized that the group of his colleagues that she had been speaking to, Minerva included, was watching them expectantly. A sudden anger shot through him as he took in the situation. Minerva had set this up…all of it. Jenna left him, and Minerva had somehow talked her into coming back. She had interfered without his permission…not that that surprised him.

He quickly grabs Jenna's wrist and starts pulling her towards the entrance hall.

"Where are we going?" Jenna demands sharply, recognizing the look in his eyes.

"Forgive me," he sighs sarcastically, turning to face her only when they've reached the entrance hall. "Your sudden reappearance, after disappearing into Merlin knows where, has put me off a bit. Would you kindly accompany me to a more private place so that we might discuss why, exactly, you're here?"

"I'm here to teach, Severus," She answers simply.

"Last I checked, you weren't qualified for such a position…and that doesn't answer my question, does it?" he snaps impatiently.

"Severus…I'm sorry," She replies softly.

"Come with me," he repeats simply.

She hesitates, but then nods her consent and follows him down into the dungeons.

"This is my office," he informs her after she stops suddenly just outside of the door. "Have I ever hurt you?"

"I'm not afraid of you, Severus." She answers, studying him. "I'm just trying to think of a way to explain myself without sounding as horrid as I know it was."

"I doubt you ability to come up with such an excuse." He sneers.

"Severus-"

"Inside. I don't want students over hearing and spreading rumors about you before you've even started teaching." He interrupts her, motioning for her to enter the room in front of him.

She obliges and he motions for her to sit in the chair is front of his desk as he takes the one behind it.

"Explain," he continues curtly.

"I had to do it on my own." She replies, meeting his gaze. He lifts an eyebrow at her questioningly. "Find my place in this world that I didn't even know existed up until I met you. I already screwed up by making one of my best friends angry with me. I didn't want you to see me make the countless other mistakes that I was sure I would make."

"In other words, you didn't trust me to support you." He sneers indignantly.

"I didn't think you should have to." She objects.

"Never thought that perhaps I may have wanted to?" he throws at her, "I'm the one that introduced you to this world. Have you never considered that I may have wanted to see you succeed after everything I went through for you? That I should have the choice? That I-" His mouth snaps shut, refusing to finish what he was about to say.

"That you what?" she demands.

"You left me without saying a word, and you expect to just come waltzing back into my life as though none of it ever mattered? You expect me to work side by side with you as though none of it ever happened?" he snarls angrily.

"Actually, I was hoping we could start over. That we could be friends." She answers softly.

"I could never just be your friend, Jenna." He sighs irritably. "I can't just…I loved you. Only you. I don't love easily. That meant something to me. I was under the impression that it also meant something to you, but apparently I was mistaken."

"No…" She murmurs hesitantly, "You don't know how hard it was for me to just up and leave, not knowing whether I would ever see you again."

"Obviously not hard enough," He counters.

"What do you want from me, Severus?" she demands, "Did you bring me down here just to tell me you didn't want me working for Minerva? Because if that's all, this conversation is over. I worked hard for this job. I'm not giving it up."

"I wouldn't ask you to do that." He mutters, closing his eyes and letting his breath out slowly.

She stands up, studying him uncomfortably. "I should get back. I'm on duty tonight." She turns around and starts for the door.

"Don't go," He murmurs softly, just loud enough to stop her.

"Sorry?" she asks, turning back to him.

"Don't go," He repeats, standing up and moving to face her. "Minerva will take over your duties, trust me. She expected it the moment she got both of us in the same place at the same time. I didn't bring you here to ask you to quit."

"Then why did you bring me here?" she counters, meeting his gaze.

He studies her for a moment before tossing caution to the wind and pulling her into him, pressing his mouth to hers, ignoring his instinct to close himself off. She stiffens for a moment, unsure of what to expect, but then lets go and gives in to him. He felt her melt against him and tightened his hold on her, deepening the kiss and finding no resistance. This time, he wouldn't let her go.

Minerva clears her throat, a sparkle in her eye as she looks upon the couple. Severus quickly takes a step back, releasing her.

"Minerva," He snaps, breathing hard.

Jenna studies Severus hesitantly before turning to face her, afraid of being reprimanded. "Hello, Headmistress."

"I just wanted to point out how bad it would look if a student were to walk in on you." She smirks.

"Of course," Severus agrees instantly, but then smarts off. "However, I was under the impression that this was what you wanted, Minerva? Don't tell me this occurred without you having an ulterior motive?"

"Of course I set you up," Minerva smiles wickedly, "I merely wanted to suggest that you take this to a more private area. Your private chambers, perhaps?"

Jenna's face turns red, but Severus didn't miss a beat. "I may have gotten that far if you hadn't been so rude as to interrupt, you meddling old Gryffindor."

"Don't tell me, you intend to have another one night stand, Severus? I'd have thought you'd have learned your lesson!" She counters.

"I have," Severus replies, meeting her gaze with a serious expression. "Believe me, I have."

Minerva nods, a smirk on her face as she turns around and leaves the room, heading straight for her office and Dumbledore's portrait.

Jenna whirls around to face Severus, a frown on her face. "How many one nights stands, exactly?"

"Too many," Severus answers with a smirk, pulling her back into him. "All I regret, no one that can compare to you. Now shut up and kiss me."

Jenna smiles teasingly, "You going to make me, Professor?"

* * *

"You'll never believe what I just pulled off, Albus!" Minerva exclaims delightedly, quickly approaching the headmaster's portrait. "I think Severus is in love!"

The old headmaster's portrait only laughed and replied, "Just watch out for the flying pigs, Minerva."


End file.
